Welcome to Life in Hell
by TheLonelyNephillim
Summary: Lili Rochefort has been through alot. She is Vice President of the Mishima Zaibatsu and working with Jin Kazama after a long series of events. Azazel prophesizes that Lili is his sacrifice. Her soul will disappear and so will her love for Jin. R & R
1. Attack

**This is my second fanfiction for Tekken….**

**Hope you enjoy it… =3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken… **

"Don't you dare say anything to me…" Lili said as she stepped out of her mansion. Sebastian was hollering, speaking on behalf of her father. Lili's father, Henry Rochefort had died from all of the stress from his bankruptcy and she was now knowing of his death after months of discovery. Asuka bothered her and many laughed at how poor she was. Yes, Lili was still that bratty blonde that everyone hated but now, people just didn't care. She stepped onto the sidewalk and faced Sebastian. He was like a father figure to her. She looked at him with evil glares, "I HATE YOU! YOU LIED TO ME!" She ran swiftly down the street. She was still in her white ruffled uniform. Her hair blew in the wind so carefree yet it looked flawless. Her makeup was still intact with her features except the black mascara had run down to her face. She was pale and in denial. She saw that her father was gone and now…no place to live.

It was around nine at night when Lili saw a moon shine in her face. It was silver and dancing around a lake. She smiled at the way fireflies flew around her. She saw that she was alone but the nature kept her calm. The birds sleeping in their nests and the frogs croaking in ponds were peaceful. She sat on the bench at the local park. Her heart was flying with the fireflies. She was grateful to be alive yet she was still bitter at the man who was her butler had betrayed her trust. She glanced at the grass, blue in the moonlight. She laid her body on the bench. She didn't care if she was dirty anymore. She might as well get used to this life.

"FREEZE!" hollered a man in black armor and a gas mask. Lili looked up as she tried to sleep. Men surrounded her in the same armor. She flew up from her rest. She crouched on the bench. Lights were on her. She moaned, "Can a girl get her sleep?" The man said, "You're coming with me." She smiled, "I might as well sink with the fishes." She flipped off the bench as if she vaulted in a gymnastics match. She landed on her boots. The men started to chase. She shouted, "Ha!" She ran up a soldier's body and kicked three of them in the face. Her circling like her body was graceful yet fearful to them. She threw a one million dollar smile and launched a helicopter kick to five men in one fluent jump. The way the heel clashed with each face made her feel free again. She landed on her knee and hands as they fell with their automatic rifles and guns. She lifted up a finger and shook it, "Giving up so early?" She stood as she flipped her hair. The officer that called the orders smiled. He lifted a knife and stepped to Lili in stomach tightening motions. He said as he walked to her, "Do you think you can beat me? I think you can't. You have fear in you. Someone is not there with you, am I right?" Lili grimaced as she punched in his direction. He grabbed her arm and twisted it so far backwards, she shrieked for mercy. She whined, "LET GO!" She kicked him in his knee, yet the momentum she used to push him off was a spasm in her leg. He dropped her on to her knees. The soldier ordered, "Who goes there?" A huge quick flash was sudden to a quick moving object. Lili grew scared as she faced the light. Something was crazy here. The light swung in the trees to the lake.

A sudden howl screamed from the night. Lili shook on the ground. She held onto the bench. She screamed as something appeared in the light. The younger soldiers were there, just shaking. The commander had asked, "What are you?" Then blood left from his throat. The commander fell onto his knees. The blood was gushing like sprinklers. Flesh and tissue fell on the ground. Lili hid her eyes. It was Friday the 13th all over again. Except Jason was a scary being. Lili stood up with her legs clicking. Her hair had red drips of that officer's blood. She held on to the bench tighter. She started to whine. She couldn't run anywhere. She looked at the lake. The fireflies were gone and so where the cricket chirps. The huge glow was missing. Then wails and drowning hollers came. Men dying from one object of the unknown were all she could theorize. She then saw a boy, about eighteen. He was quivering like her. Up in the air, something flew. It was bigger than a bird. She looked at it constantly. Then it soared down on to the ground and rapidly swooped the boy in its talons. Lili held her chest. She faced the street and began to charge.

Each click of the heel was more haunting. She ran as fast as she could, almost tripping people in the process. She kept her eyes to the public downtown city. The street lights were on and she was ready to face her inner fighter. This thing that was close to eating to her was still there. She kept dodging men and women in the late night. She looked in the night. The demon was gone. She didn't stop her feet. Her breaths were heavy in the night. She looked at the sky. The object was not even in sight. She saw a gas station with plenty of cars. She kept her eyes on a Benz that still roared its engine. She sprinted like a track runner.

_"Lili Rochefort. Hahahahaha!" said a scary voice. It echoed. _She didn't stop but she fell over from her snapped heel. She looked down not facing the contender. A low, haunting breath went up her neck. Her hair moved in each rushing exhale. She groaned, trying to crawl. Then a hand clasped her neck, stopping her breath. She thought of her father at the moment. His final breath. His final word. At most, his final smile. She smiled at his face so happy and greatly pleased at his daughter winning the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. She looked at the face of the monster. This thing was oddly familiar. She thought of it, King of Iron Fist 5. A man, bold like his father yet hurt and discomforted. She looked at his eyes of evil met her eyes of beauty. Tattoos surrounded this man. Her eyes grew wide. He used to love this man. The hand around her neck lifted her near a street light. Then in a sudden flash, he was gone. She had fallen on to concrete with her hands and feet catching her. She looked up and saw a motorcycle pull up. A man in a vest with crocodile skin and jeans with weird looking chaps and boots showed up. His hair flickered like a wildfire. Motorcycle goggles were on his head. He said, "Lili, come on!" She looked back and saw the demon was really gone. She asked, "Jin…that could have not been Jin Kazama?"

* * *

Hwoarang sat next to her, putting ice on her wound. She looked into his eyes as he asked, "What happened to you?" Lili sighed, "Father's dead, the Tekken Force attacked me then this thing tried to kill me."

"What did it look like?" Hwoarang asked as he laid back on the bed she sat on. She laid back next to him as if they knew each other forever, which they did. She nodded, "It was all a blur but he had black eyes with white pupils. He had tattoos. And this man…"

_"Don't you dare tell him who I am. You'll be my next victim. Yes, Lili…I adore you mostly and I want you to join me. Join me…come to the Mishima Zaibatsu tomorrow by eleven in the morning."_

Lili looked at Hwoarang. He asked, "And?" She halted, "I just need to get to the Zaibatsu in the morning." Hwoarang frowned, "Fine, I'll sleep on the couch. You can sleep here. Call me if you need something."

Lili smiled, but under that smile, there was horror. He didn't want her friend to die from her decisions.

**A/N: I really hoped you liked it…please review so I can see if I can continue it.**


	2. Blackmail

**To my fellow readers: Hanayopichii – Thank you that you like. Please keep the review comin love. Amour!**

** Scarlette Shizuru – Thanks hon.**

** XOcuppeyCakeoX – Thanks for the story add. LOVE YOURS STORIES TOO!**

**Chapter 2…**

In the mirror, there stood a beautiful blonde girl with radiant skin. Lili let her hair flow down to her back. The meeting with Jin Kazama this morning was something not good. She heard Hwoarang's loud Slipknot CD play in the background of his room. It wasn't her classic Vivaldi or Mozart records chiming brilliantly from the stereo. It was all electric guitars and repeating drums. She enjoyed hearing the wild screaming from Dead Memories playing. She heard the lead singer talking about something in his head. She giggled and continued to lay on her makeup. The eyeliner revealing her blue eyes made her smirk. Hwoarang walked past the bathroom as he saw his eyes meet her face in the mirror. He stopped in his tracks walked back and said, "I thought you were going to the Mishima Zaibatsu not a nightclub." She turned to face him with his eyes on hers. She laughed, "Oh my goodness, Hwoarang, this is how I always get ready in the morning. I put on my makeup and dress the way all Rocheforts dress. Professionally."

"You seem very gothic to me instead of your white ruffles and your boots."

"Oh so my outfit isn't Zaibatsu enough?" She looked at her black tattered skirt, black and white pinstriped vest and black dress shirt. The black stiletto boots and the lip popping gloss made the touch. She clicked on the linoleum and smirked towards Hwoarang. He recalled his time working for the G Corporation in the military and laughed. He put his arm around her and said, "C'mon you."

Lili had her arms wrapped on his waist as they zoomed down the highway. His motorcycle roared to about 90 mph and her hair waved in the sun. She looked at the cars next to her. Men focused on her style. Some honked their horns, some almost crashed and others just stared at her eyes. She looked ahead to Hwoarang. He hollered, "I'll drop you off and call me when you're either in trouble or if you're ready." She yelled, "Thank you!" They rode down interstates to find this corporate building. Each mile closer, each heart beat accelerated. Lili planted her head in his back. He shook his head and sped quickly.

"Name please?" the secretary smiled. Lili looked out the window and saw Hwoarang's bike screech. She scanned back to the woman. She stated, "Lili Rochefort, I have an appointment at 11:00 am sharp."

"Well, you're on time! Please wait." Lili quickly turned to sit in the leather sofa. She stared at everything in the office. The black interior gave it an elegant touch. The glass floors made it haunting. The white vases and black roses on the white tables just made it artistic. Unfortunately, behind those double doors and an elevator stood a man named Jin Kazama. She faced the magazine on the table. He on the cover in the leather coat was very satisfying. He must have done something good for the world.

"_Pssh, like he gave million dollars to the hungry." _

"Maybe I did, Ms. Rochefort." a man with a business like voice approached. Lili looked up from the magazine. It was Jin Kazama. She saw his black eyes, his tall muscular figure and his brief standard statuesque. Lili looked away from him. She stood as she patted down her skirt. He smirked and whispered in her ear, "_I would be very cautious and very nice to me if I were you." _Lili shook as he placed a hand on her shoulder. The icy wave of evil came over her. The way her blue eyes danced in the halls triggered trouble. They began to place each foot on the ground, fearing for her life.

She sat in a leather chair. He placed a hand on her head, patting it like a puppy. He looked desperately happy to see her after what had occurred last night. It made her skin crawl. It was the throne room they resided in. The blue glass floors, the silvery blue walls, and the black solid rails around set a very mysterious look. Lili crossed her long pale legs to hide the scar on her shin from the snap of her heel. Jin walked to the burgundy throne and placed his hand on his chin. The stare towards the blonde made a sudden awkward silence. Lili kept her lips tight, hiding the agony of gore in her head. Jin closed his eyes and clasped his hands. He stated, "You know, Ms. Rochefort, the military surrounded you last night?" Lili nodded. Jin sighed, "And you understand that something attacked them." She nodded again.

"You understand and I want that to be kept a secret."

"Mr. Kazama, were you there?" Lili folded her fingers.

"I ask the questions. And of course I was there."

"Sorry to ask but I presume that the devil was there to take me alive right?"

"Yes."

"How devious of you to take a lady like me for your dirty work."

"I did, in fact," He stood and walked towards Lili. "I want you to do one thing for me."

"And what is it that?" She looked very timid at that sudden moment. His face was near his. His breath on her neck as he stood behind her.

"I want you to do one thing and that is to work for me."

"You want me to do what, Mr. Kazama?"

"Work for me. I want you to help me run by business. You will work for me as a Vice President."

"Such a proposition."

"Huge words for a small woman I see. Ms. Rochefort, I am the devil you saw last night and I tell you this because I want you to see what I do with women like you. I made Nina mine and I sure will make you mine as well." Lili recalled Nina being his bodyguard. She was lovely until Jin murdered her just for his survival of himself and the company. He wanted her body to make him better at his demon ability. It was never put on trial ever since Anna left with Kazuya and Steve was off in England again. Jin was a wanted man gone free. He placed his cold hand on her cheek as if pressing dry ice on a baby. He whispered softly, "You will obey my words and my orders. You will pay respect to me and you sure will run this Zaibatsu with authority. You will not be weak and you will not let bankruptcy murder it even more."

"Why should I work for you?"

"Because if you don't, you'll be dead…just like your father." Jin smirked. Lili stood up and slapped his hand away from her. Lili faced him with deep hatred, "Keep my father's life away from your mouth, Jin!" Jin chuckled, "Ms. Rochefort, I tell you this. I am not a horrible man but this place you live in is called Hell and you're about to enjoy it. I am your boss and you are my employer. You work for me and that is what I declare. If you don't, I'll tell the authorities that you killed your father."

"I didn't." She whined backing away, falling in to the chair. Jin turned and faced his throne. He held up a finger. He smiled, "Ms. Rochefort, you left to fight in the King of Iron Fist 5 AND 6 in order to save your father's company. They fell in bankruptcy and he died of anxiety. You caused it because you left home. So you basically killed your father. You made him overdose." Jin snapped his finger. Guards from the shadows went to get Lili. Lili saw them reach out and get her. She stood in her fighting stance and faced them. She swiftly swung her legs in a helicopter motion to let them down. Jin then grabbed her wrist as she landed. She was dragged to his face and he stated, "I'll see you in the morning, seven o clock sharp. Or you'll end up dead or arrested." Lili stated, "You're blackmailing me?"

"Of course I am. Again, I'm not a bad person just trying to survive." Jin snapped again. More guards came. Lili held up her hand and ordered, "I can get out myself! I am Vice President Rochefort and I dare you to put your hands on me. If you do, you'll end like Jin Kazama, in deep shit." She strutted out with authority. Jin chuckled and stepped towards his throne. He had a clean slate and so did Lili. But something was in the water, waiting to attack. It was as if the wolf met the rabbit in the abandoned forest with nothing but dirt. The only way to survive is to work together.


	3. Control

**To my lovely readers: XOcuppeyCakeyXO – Aww. I appreciate your review and your alert! Gosh I love you!**

**xAngel25Alisax – Thanks! Chapter 3 is here! So watch out!**

**Kiwi4life – hehehe the plot is crazy! Thanks for your review and alert! :)**

**Scarlette Shizuru – Thank you!**

Chapter 3…

"Oh my God, this is driving me crazy. You're working with that demon!" Hwoarang yelled. Lili faced her long childhood friend and sighed. She sat on the counter, crossed her elegant legs and nodded. She told him, "This demon you speak of is hiding something. I need to know. He knows about my father and what I saw that night, with the guards and that monster that choked me. He has to know about that too."

"But Lili, what if that monster was him?"

"Hwoarang, are you in some type of paranoia?" Lili felt as if what he said was actually true. She looked at the burnt piece of toast he had made. She hopped off the granite counter in the apartment and said, "Hwoarang, I don't know what to say but I'll prove that Jin can change." Hwoarang followed his eyes on the girl. He was struck by her complete determination and beauty. Lili used to be so arrogant and a whiner but ever since the passing of her father, she was new. Lili screamed, "My shoes! ARGH! They have dirt on them! HWOARANG!" Hwoarang smiled and shook his head.

Hwoarang leaned by his motorcycle with his flowing red hair. He glanced towards the chrome hubcaps of his unused 2011 Nissan Altima. He stared at the door of his apartment to see when Lili would come. He had the Nissan key in his hand. Lili stepped outside and leaned on the balcony. It was 6:45. Only fifteen to get to work. Hwoarang yelled, "Come here!" Lili looked at the crescent moon in the sky. The light sparkled on her skin like a spotlight. She dashed down the wooden stairs connecting the house to solid ground. He scanned her white jacket, red ascot and white skirt above her knees and white boots. A classic outfit he thought. She looked at the dancing eyes of the twenty one year old street fighter. He handed her a black key. Her palm still exposed with the key at hand. She smiled, "This is a normal…car key?" Hwoarang stated, "Here, that's the key to your Nissan." She shrieked and swung her arms around Hwoarang. She kissed his cheek and raised her leg. Hwoarang slowly (and awkwardly) put his arms around her back. He kissed her forehead and whispered softly in her ear, "Just be careful, for my sake." Lili faced Hwoarang and their lips were inches away. Lili blushed and let go of him. She smiled, "I'll see you after work!" She opened the black driver door. She sat in the leather seat and put the key in the ignition. She slammed the door shut and heard Mudvayne rage in the speakers. She smiled, turned it down and put the gear shift in reverse. She looked out of the back mirror and looked at what the day was going to lead to. Lili smirked, "Hell, here I come."

"Good morning Ms. Rochefort." the receptionist smiled. Lili smiled a million dollar smile and lifted up her purse. She looked at the watch on her hand and sighed, "Seven o clock, ugh, I need my latte." A voice came near her ear, "I see you didn't sleep so well, Ms. Rochefort."

"Jin Kazama, I didn't know you would be here." Lili stated sarcastically, groaning at his presence. Damn early mornings. Lili faced the man. There wasn't a wrinkle on his face. He had a blank expression on his face. He ordered, "Since you are vice president, you help with my meetings in the throne room. You better learn, Rochefort, these meetings are very important to me."

"It's Ms. Rochefort to you, Kazama." Lili snatched her eyes away from her boss. She strutted to an office next to Jin's. She placed her pale, cold fingers on the silver knob until Jin took her shoulder. "EEP!" Lili shrieked when she was yanked by his hand. He said, "Listen, blonde, you better not ruin this thing for me, or you'll be wearing an orange jumpsuit and having life in prison." Lili faced the door again, swatting his hand away. She opened the door and stated, "You know, Kazama? You better watch what piece of glass you step on; you'll make your foot bleed every time." Jin questioned her maxim and turned away. She didn't even want his words in her face.

"I want my damn latte." Lili looked around her office. It was an office with black walls and silver tile. The black leather chair was smooth like a Lexus. Her black modern table with her Toshiba laptop made the sweet touch. At heart, Lili was happy she had a job instead of looking at her father's grave every day. She tapped each heel of her boot around the room. The black wooden cabinets supplied paper and other office supplies. Her telephone had every other number from the office. She tapped on the table with her nails and sighed, "This is my workspace. If I'm vice president, then should I have an office like Kazama? He freakin' played me like violin!" Then the phone rang. What was she going to respond to? Lil sat in her chair. She took a long deep breath. She wrapped her hand around the phone. She quickly picked it up and softly said, "This is the Mishima Zaibatsu, Lili Rochefort speaking." A large shriek enveloped the phone, "LILI, YOU WORK FOR JIN KAZAMA!" Lili sighed.

"Yes, Asuka, I do." Lili hated that Asuka and she threw a truce. She would always hear her voice shriek on the phone.

"OH MY GOD! Hey! How about I come to your office and we have lunch, my treat!"

"If you want to but I have a lot of work to do." Lili told her.

"I don't mind! I'd love to help?"

"Asuka, I know Jin's your cousin and all, but why won't you help him. I kicked your ass and you want to help me now?"

"Of course, to make up for old times! PLEASE!" Lili closed her ears.

"Ok, ok but stop screaming. You sound like a Justin Bieber fan."

"Sorry, sorry ok I'll be up soon." Asuka giggled. She hung up the phone and Lili deeply exhaled. She looked at the laptop and saw the Post – It notes on it. "Please prepare for G – Corporation meeting at noon. Supply debt files." She turned in her chair and saw files. She scooted towards the other side of her oval desktop and smiled, "Agenda file, Basket file, Corps file, Debt file, DEBT FILE!" She dug into the files until she looked at the companies. The G – Corporation company showed up. She picked out tax forms and receipt forms. She placed them on her desk.

"Knock, knock?" said a voice outside her door. Fours hours passed as Lili continued to type on her laptop. She ordered, "Come in." She kept typing an email until Hwoarang stepped in. She greeted, "Hwoarang, how'd they let you in?"

"I just snuck passed Jin's office and walked towards your office. I felt like it ok?"

"Well, don't get an attitude with me, Mr. I Love Being Grumpy at Nine O Clock in the Morning. You came to my office, ya know."

"Oh so now you want to use slang, Ms. I Am a Proper Rich Child?"

"I use slang because I get it from you."

"How do ya get slang from me?"

"Ya, ya, ya! Do you mean you, you, you?"

"You just said ya!" Hwoarang leaned against the wall and ate a chocolate truffle from Lili's desk.

"Whatever, now what is it? Are you taking me to lunch or what?"

"When is your lunch, one o clock?"

"Yeah, Asuka said that she was coming by but I don't even want to be bothered with her. She's gotten so annoying!"

"Hey, you wanted to get a truce with her right? You wanted to spare your life and hers, right? Ok!"

"But…" Lili looked at Hwoarang. He smiled and leaned in on her face. He bent over the desk and was so close to her face, you could feel his temperature. Lili smirked, "What?"

"But…you are the one who wanted the truce, so you keep that truce alive, Lili. Ok?"

"Ugh!" Lili whined like a two – year old. She stomped her feet and Hwoarang laughed, "Well come on, Lili, you got into that but I don' know about this job. If you were stuck with this job, you're stuck. Blackmail is a…" The phone rang and Hwoarng laughed, "Guess I can't continue my sentence." Lili picked up the phone looking at Hwoarang, "Lili Rochefort?" A female voice came on the phone as Lili's eyes switched to the computer. She stated, "Yes, noon today." Hwoarang took another truffle until Lili slapped his hand. Lili fussed, "Kazama said noon! No one told me the meeting was at eleven! UGH GOD! OK!" Lili shot up from her desk. She grabbed the debt files. Hwoarang hung up the phone for her. He asked, "What's wrong." Lili complained, "Kazama lied and switched the meeting to eleven and I have to provide evidence to the meeting!"

"Run, I'll stay here. Just get to that meeting Lili." Lili stormed out the room.

Anna Williams stood folding his arms. Her leopard print dress surrounded her torso but not her cleavage. She sighed and looked Lili come in. Jin sat in his throne, shaking his head. He made the situation worse, "Here she is, the late owl." Lili walked pass Anna and said, "Excuse me for my late comings. Someone has changed the schedule for me." Anna roughly stared at the blonde girl. She asked, "Were you not in The Iron Fist Tournament 5 last year." Lili ignored the woman's question.

"No time for small talk with me, Williams. I am a busy woman and I know my boss switched my times to see how I would handle my appointments. So Ms. Williams, I am very sorry but we have something to do and figure out. Understand? Ok, so anyway, you have some to debt to pay right?" Jin chuckled at how Lili took control. Lili paced in the room. Each tick of the clock and each emphasis on Lili's word made the G – Corp representative quiver in her tracks. Lili stated, "You have twenty five grand to repay by the end of next February and you need to get that taken care of. Unless, would you want us to put your corporation in bankruptcy, correct?" Anna answered, "This is your first day and now you want to get into the history?"

"LISTEN! You answer the damn question."

"Ms. Rochefort, why next February?"

"Because, Williams, you borrowed 25K this February. Please, you have time. It took fifteen minutes for our corporation to build at least 1.7 million dollars from war enhancements. Now, are you going to pay?" Lili stammered to Anna's face. Anna warned, "You have ten seconds to get out my face."

"MS. WILLIAMS!" Jin exclaimed. Lili smiled and strutted towards Jin's side. Jin never knew she had such strength. She was new to the team yet she came out with so much information. Lili smirked, "We've waited about three minutes for you to answer. Answer now or we'll double your payment." Anna sighed, "So is it up front with the whole payment or monthly?"

"You dumbass! You have to pay 6,250 dollars in order to pay monthly. You have four months to pay. You might as well pay upfront, all of it."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I said it. You might as well pay 25K in whole." Lili folded her arms. Anna said, "Fine. I'll do that except it won't be money I'm shooting for."

**:) How was it :)? Review.**


	4. Death to Us Part

**Chapter is here people but one warning**

**One very close lemon ^. ^**

** …2 Weeks after Mr. Rochefort's death**

"Oh my God today sucked." Lili complained as she stomped on the ground, slamming everything she had in her hands on the floor. Hwoarang didn't even state anything. He was in the bathroom, showering. He took up with Lili's constant bickering. But in his heart he knew that she'd never give up on answers. Lili trotted towards the bedroom where she and Hwoarang slept. She sighed and landed on her face in the pillow. She wrapped her self in saddened emotion and wondered what in the hell had caused her to live this confusing life. "Hwoarang?" Lili called out, seeking to find his body somewhere by her. Hwoarang kept silent. She was going to throw all his anger towards him and it would hurt him than it'd hurt her. He fixed his hair with his hands and glanced in the mirror. The steam from the shower swallowed the mirror's power of reflection. Hwoarang coughed and put his head in the sink. Lili screamed, "HWOARANG!" She stood off the bed and banged on the bathroom door. He hollered, "WHAT! WHAT IS IT NOW?"

"Are you ok?"

"No! No, I'm not," He walked out the bathroom door in nothing but his jeans. His hair dripped with water and so did his face. He stared deeply at Lili and shook his head. He was frustrated, enveloped in raw dead emotion. "You want to know why I'm not ok. You come home, complain at me for something that Jin did to you and you made the decision of accepting it. Then when you accept it, you yell at me like I did something! I DON'T WORK THERE! I know how Jin is and you put all your tantrums towards me! YOUR RICH, SNOBBY TEMPUR TANTRUMS ALWAYS COME TO ME!" Hwoarang was even shocked at what he said. Lili stood awkwardly with her posture now bent. She brought her head down and chuckled. She scratched her head and grew lower into her stomach. She plopped on the bed and smiled, "Rich and snobby am I?" Hwoarang gave her a soft, apologetic look and sighed, "I'm sorry, I…"

"Save your apologies, it's me who should apologize. I fucking blew my life. My dad died because of me. I'm in this critical state and I feel like I can't wake up from it. It's like I'm in a coma, I can't respond to anything except life or death. And as you see, Hwoarang," Lili slowly raised her head towards Hwoarang and he saw her eyeliner run. Tears of black had streamed down her face and she couldn't hide the fact she was crying. "I'm closer to death."

Hwoarang watched Lili stand up. She continued to walk to bathroom until Hwoarang pulled her arm. She turned to face him. He saw how crestfallen he was for her. Lili placed her head against his heart. Her head heard his heartbeat, beating slowly. Lili clenched his back, keeping him close. Hwoarang then placed his hands on her face. His thumbs pressed her cheeks, wiping away her blackened tears. He raised her head to his. Their lips parted only centimeters to where the bottom lips only touched. Lili closed her eyes, pushing closer to him. Suddenly, the phone rang, not letting their chemistry fully extravagate one's mind. Hwoarang sighed and walked to the phone. Lili sat on the bed again, thinking of what just happened. She touched the tip of the bottom of her lip and glanced at the way Hwoarang walked away. She clenched her fist and sat up. Lili kicked off her boots and laid on her back. She thought aloud, "It's been twelve days since I've worked for Jin and it sucks. Damn it, I feel like I've lost my positive attitude towards anything because of the trouble I've been in. What have I done?"

You've done nothing." Hwoarang folded his arms after he hung up the phone to check on Lili. Her blue eyes danced to see him. Hwoarang walked the hardwood floor and sat on the white comforter next to Lili. She asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, why would I?"

"I just thought that you would be mad if you saw that I was complaining a lot towards you." Lili looked ashamed yet she was strong to face what Hwoarang's next words would be.

"I love you, Lili." Hwoarang looked at her eyes. She shook in chills and saw that he wasn't even fidgeting. He just came out with the words of an angel. Lili's eyes grew big and she felt that his words actually were real. She sat up under his arms as he wrapped them around her on the bed. He quietly bent in to kiss her lips. The smooth, lacy touch of his lips on hers kept her complete. She didn't faint or fall under spell. He kept his rational composure on only her. Lili looked up as he got on top of her. They halted the kiss and just stared into each others eye. They had to let their peace sink in. She arched her back to bring him close onto her. His lips suddenly wrapped Lili's with distinct movement. The rhythm of the kiss was slow yet dangerous. He bit her lip and pinned her to the bed to hold her under him. They kept moving their lips closely, moving from safe to French. Lili stopped to undo some of her blouse. Hwoarang looked down to see some her chest exposed. Lili pushed Hwoarang on the bed, getting on top of him. She unbuttoned her whole blouse, revealing a white lacy bra. Hwoarang smirked and pulled her down. She smiled and he kissed her expression. They opened their eyes and smiled at each other. Hwoarang let down the ponytail she had in her hair. She continued to kiss him strongly. Then, he pulled off her blouse, rolling on the bed. Lili saw that the only thing they had left on their bodies were their bottoms. Hwoarang glanced at Lili for her permission. Lili smirked and nodded, "Do it. You know you are not afraid to do it." Hwoarang took his teeth as he got on top of Lili to undo her skirt. She giggled at how his head was pressed against her waist. He slowly pulled it down and revealed her lace bikini underwear. Hwoarang kissed her hipbone and waist. She was fully aroused as she pulled him back up on top of her. They French kissed again as Lili unzipped the jeans he wore. It was clear that one's virginity was at stake. She pulled some of the bikini down but he stopped her. Lili asked, "What's wrong." He grew anxious of what would happen. "I just can't…" Hwoarang rose up from the bed and went to wash his face. Lili glanced down at her chest. It was only a size D. Hwoarang looked up at the mirror and saw that he missed a man's dream of having sex with Lillian Rochefort. But something stronger was between them. Hwoarang loved her to protect her from harm's way. And that harm was Jin Kazama.


	5. Evil Returns

**Chapter 5 is dedicated to Legal Humor (my best friend on .net who doesn't even know about Tekken :D) **

She crossed her legs under the oval desk. She fixed her black stiletto boots as she rocked her black argyle sweater dress with grey leggings. She typed on her computer, filling in all of the new information about G Corporation's debt file. She glanced back at the calendar and hummed a tune from Breaking Benjamin. _"Well have you had enough, you greedy little bastard you? Did you get what you deserve?" _ Then three knocks came on the door. Lili turned in her chair and tapped her fingernails on the table. She stared at the door, knowing it was someone she didn't want to be bothered with. She raised her voice, "Come in…" The door swung open with force. Lili shook in her seat and saw that it was glittering, happy Asuka. She sighed, "Good Lord, what do you want Asuka?" Asuka gleamed, "Hi, Lili!"

"Hello, I'm busy." Lili waved her hand for her to shoo. Asuka stole a chair by the bouquet.

"So what's it like working for Jin?" Asuka smiled and crossed her hands over her lap. She wore jeans, a black and white off the shoulder top and black flats. She tapped her flats.

"Ha, well, it's not what I expected." Lili looked over at her. She put her elbows on the table, "Basically, I attend meetings, convince companies for finance and other exports and imports, then make important or receive service phone calls. It's more than that but it's classified." Lili then heard a few knocks on the door. Asuka went to open the door until Lili threw a pen with fierce accuracy towards her. Asuka whined as she almost got stabbed by the pen. Lili fussed as she whispered, "You don't open the door for strangers! Didn't your cousin or anybody teach you that?" Asuka spoke softly, "I'm sorry but you work here?"

"So what, it's probably…" Then louder, stronger knocks came to the door. Lili stood up and pounded the table, "Sit!" Asuka sat down with the pen still on the wall. Lili laughed and spoke louder, "Come in!" She put her head down until a man in a green hat and apron walked in. He said, "Delivery for Ms. Rochefort!" Lili shot her head up and whined, "Ugh, hey Rick." The delivery man spoke, "Hey Ms. Rochefort. You have two deliveries today."

"Two? I didn't know I was liked so much." She chuckled, grabbed a box and a vase.

"It's one from…the G Corporation and one is from Mr. Hwoarang?" He had a very hard time pronouncing his name. Lili giggled and blushed.

"Thank you, sir, have a great day." Lili looked back, put the things down and signed. Rick walked away from her desk, bowed and stepped away from the door. Lili put her hair in a bun. She looked at Asuka. She grinned when Lili looked at her computer. Asuka poked her head above Lili's computer. She started up a heated conversation, "So did you and the red head do it?" Lili held her breath and shot up. She hit her fist on the table and hollered, "WHY IN THE…" Lili's face exploded into a cherry. She grew very red and stared at Asuka with a bad temper. Her temple throbbed badly until she heard the door knock again. Lili frowned, "Oh my God, Asuka, sit! COME IN DAMNIT!"

"Excuse me?" Jin opened the door and had a determined look like his father. She agitated, "Mr. Kazama, yes sir?" He turned his head and faced his cousin. Asuka swallowed her saliva and threw a very scared yet big grin. Jin shook his head and raised his head at Lili, "G Corporation sent a delivery, did you get it?" Lili nodded, "Yes sir…" He handed out his hand. Lili waved her hands, "No sir, I must check it before I give it to you. It might damage you." Jin kept his hand out, "Lili, come here. I need to talk to you." Lili stared at Asuka. She shrugged. Lili walked from around her desk and went towards him. She warned Asuka, "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING, ASUKA!" Lili looked at Jin, then Asuka, then Jin again. Jin walked off, "I don't have all day…" Lili followed Jin out the door…not knowing what was up for her.

"Your father died because of you and you remember that right?" Jin popped the question without any feeling or emotion. Lili stood in defense with her hands on her hips. She grew pissed and fussed, "No! He did not die because of me. It was all his business!"

"You say that now, Ms. Rochefort but have you noticed without his will?"

"That was my decision and I'm seventeen so I can do what I can to help this family!"

"Well, your family is gone." Jin coldly said. He stood in front of her.

"No, I have my…friend," Lili looked up at Jin. Even though he was tall, she still built her confidence. "My friend is like family. Only, we became closer." _"Way too close." Lili thought. _

"I know about you and Hwoarang's little fling and you know what I think?"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" Lili argued loudly as she stomped on his toe. He didn't even wail. Unexpectedly, Jin grabbed Lili's arms and raised her to the wall like a cleaning line. She kicked and squealed, "PUT ME DOWN!" Jin kept his eyes on the girl. He threatened her, "Do you remember when I told you you'd die or get arrested? You are so close to death, it is not even funny."

"You are so close to HELL, it isn't funny!" Lili threw a loud grunt as she forced her toes of the boot to hit Jin. He dropped her, holding his chest. Lili flipped her hair.

"Maybe you should reconsider messing with a lady…" She stormed out the room with a speedy walk. Jin looked up evilly, thinking of his next attack.

Lili happily went in to her car as she felt a presence behind her. She looked behind her in the evening black sky after noticing it was late from work. Her eyes danced and scanned for a chance to catch everything watching her. _"Damn…I'm not God. So why bother." _Lili turned her focus onto the Nissan again. Buzzing, her Blackberry received a call. She looked down, picked up her phone and blushed, "I'm on my way home." Hwoarang's voice eased, "Oh ok, why are you off so late?"

"Jin held me back. I had tripled the meetings today."

"Ugh, he's such a bastard." Hwoarang grew angry.

"Ha, tell me about it. Hey, thanks for the roses." Lili shyly said.

"No problem, so I'll see you when you get back, huh?"

"Yes, I will. Don't wait up, I'll back when you get done, whatever your doing?" She heard dishes and boiling water in the background.

"Ok, by the…I…hope…ok…so…wait…for…now…I…return…"

"What?" Lili questioned.

"I said…hope…busy…so…wait…now…call…ok?"

"You're breaking up on me." Lili hollered. Then the line died. She tapped her phone, "Hello! Hwoarang? Oh damn…who'd pop the telephone pole at a time like this!" She looked up and saw nothing was down. She suddenly felt heavy air push on her. She faced the window to find what it is. The windows were deeply tinted so she couldn't see the reflection at night. Then, high pitches scorned in the wind. Lili clasped her ears. "AHHH…DAMNIT!" She felt her ears quake. She fell to the ground. No one else was outside except her and the guards but they didn't seem to be affected. She froze and faced what was behind her and her eyes grew wide. She screamed. Quickly, talons crept over her mouth. A dark voice whispered down her ears, kissing the nape of her ear, _"I told you, I'd be back Lillian. You did not respect me. So now, I'll make you._" Lili's eyes danced even bigger, treading her thoughts of what was speaking to her. Then someone, no, something…took her.

**Cliffhanger :)**


	6. Faced Off

**Sorry, I haven't had internet in a few months but I am back…**

**To cupcake: HEY SORRY GIRL BUT HERE IT IS!  
**

Lili shook in her scared knees. She seemed tight in her place. She was in a cold room with nothing but her blouse and her skirt on. A breeze blew in the room, running chills down her spine. She panted, feeling a blindfold over her face. She wanted Hwoarang in her presence protecting her, comforting her. She wanted him there, letting her fly away and set free.

Then a haunting voice appeared in the room as a strong throw of a door was heard. She whimpered and grew even weaker. Cold, metal handcuffs around her wrists were planted above her head. A pedophile's fantasy but it wasn't any sex game. It was game of torture. The voice spoke, "Stop whining Lillian Rochefort, you know nothing." Lili screamed, "LET ME GO YOU…YOU." Suddenly, a long, stinging slap appeared on her face. She wailed and swung her feet even though it hurt when her ghastly feet hit cold metal.

"Shut up, bitch." The voice shouted. Lili tried to break free as she shook, still cold. She hadn't eaten and knew that Hwoarang was worried. She screamed, "I am no bitch, you sick twisted demon. Uncuff me or you're finish." The voice chuckled and chained steps crept towards Lili. She shivered as icy talons went up her face. She scooted back until the talons took off her blindfold off. She screamed, seeing the demon again after the night she ran away. He smirked, "I see you recall my looks."

"J…J…J…" She stumbled on her words knowing that this thing was Jin."

"Say it." His talons then trailed along her stomach that was revealed.

"No. You are not Jin."

"Of course." He leaned his lips against her ear and smiled, "I wanted my way with you yet you disobeyed me. So, my Lillian, you're going to Hell."

"I live and breathe Hell when you're around."

"Really?" He pressed his lips against her ear, softly nibbling her ear.

"Don't touch me!" She swung her foot towards him. His wings rose as he backed away from her.

"You would be together with Hwoarang. That bastard is nothing. I put him in a coma, remember." He began to walk away until he said, "Lillian, when the cops come and get you for killing your father, don't cry to me for a bond."

"WAIT!" Lili shrieked as he continued to walk.

"What is it?" Jin's voice seemed to relax.

"What do you want me to do? I never killed him."

"Yes you did. The anxiety of you leaving and his oil companies killed him."

"You killed him! You stole those oil companies for bankruptcy." Lili shouted, grimacing. "That's the main he died, because of you!"

"Hmm…you want to leave be clear of this right?"

"…yeah." She looked away from him. Quickly, he went to her side.

"Kill Hwoarang or be arrested. Your choice."

"Whoa! What!" Lili looked up scared, "Anything but that I cannot do."

"Hmm…ok Lillian. Kill Kazuya, my father."

"No…I can't."

"Then I'll call the police right away." He walked away until Lili shouted, "I'LL DO IT!" Lili grew confident. Jin looked back at her, "I'll do it. I'll kill Kazuya."

"Great. So here is the deal, kill him at the peace offering tomorrow night. Bring Hwoarang. He'll be a distraction. Where something sexy, it'll throw him off with Ms. Williams. So, where a garland around your thigh and that is where the knife will be. You'll stab him in the heart but play with him first. Make him sweat. Make him want you. Then jab him."

"…ok I accept." Lili hated what she said. He tongue grew dry, making her wince. Softly, Jin pressed his hand against her waist and looked deeply with his black eyes into Lili's. She nodded, "I'll do it."

"HWOARANG!" Lili ran in the apartment. Hwoarang looked up from the couch and saw Lili crying. He shot up and hugged her with a strong strength. He squeezed her waist tight. She yelped, "That hurts!" He let her go, "I'm sorry but you were gone for a few weeks."

"I was…?"

"Yes. It's been three weeks…"

"I'm fine though, I need to go to bed."

…inside Lili's heart, she wanted to stab not only Kazuya but also Hwoarang in the head to save her father.

**A/Note: **Sorry it was so short… I just got a case of writer's block but stay tuned.


	7. Great Murder

**Man… I missed you guys… Work is hard every day from 8 – 6 =(**

**I got a lot of reviews and they are all… Hurry up or I will kill your ass…**

**Well, here it is. DON'T KILL ME _**

**Chapter 7:**

Lili sat alone on the bed she shared with Hwoarang. She sat there, watching the minutes go by. She held a knife in her small, clammy hand. She faced the mirror in front of her yet she could not look in her own reflection. She groaned, "Why me…" Hwoarang opened the bathroom door as he dressed in a suit. His hair was slicked back with so much mousse, it was ridiculous. Lili stared at Hwoarang. She stuttered, "Ha…y…y…y…you look great." Hwoarang sighed and asked, "What's wrong, Lili."

"It's nothing. Can we just go?" Lili stood up, holding a black clutch, a short little black dress and white pumps. Her hair was down to her back like usual.

"Yeah." Hwoarang did not like this new Lili. He said, "I'll be on the motorcycle. You just do something to make you look pretty." He walked out the room with folded arms. Lili scanned her eyes at Hwoarang. She looked in the mirror, stood up, walked to the chestnut mirror stand and grabbed her makeup bag. She pulled out the black mascara and pure white eyeliner. She pulled off the cap of the mascara and stared in the mirror. Then she saw her reflection; her sad, weak reflection. She had to kill the one she loved and an enemy of her business. She closed the mascara top, looked again at the knife on the bed and felt like dying. Then she popped it open again and layered a fine amount of mascara. She sighed, "I feel so…"

_Do what I say Lili or Hwoarang and you die._

_Well, Hwoarang has to die anyway (snicker)_

Lili was confused. _"I THOUGHT I WAS NOT GOING TO KILL HIM."_

_You are not. I am. No questions asked._

She looked in the mirror again, grabbed the dagger, stuffed it in her garter and ran outside.

Hwoarang looked up as she sauntered outside. Lili smiled down at him with such saddened eyes. She darted down the stairs and Hwoarang opened the car door for her in the passenger side. He smiled with light emotion and saw her appear in his face. She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. She pinned his lips so strongly onto his. He closed his eyes as her lips were strong and tender. She suddenly let one small tear drop. Hwoarang felt the tear. He opened his eyes suddenly and saw she already sat in the car, fixing her makeup. Hwoarang asked as he leaned in to check on him, "What is wrong, Lili." She looked up at him. She said. "It's nothing. It has been such a while since I've kissed you; I remember how emotional it made me feel. You took me in when I had nothing and now…_Jin will have to kill you." _He closed the car door and walked to the driver's side of her Nissan. He entered the door, touched the steering wheel, and sighed. He closed the door, put the keys in the ignition and pulled out the complex.

Mishima Zaibatsu Banquet Hall…

Lili walked into the lobby, hand in hand with Hwoarang. She strutted in with such statuesque everyone thought she was a celebrity. Everyone looked at her. Whispers erupted, _"She's hot. Looks better than ol' Nina Williams", "I wonder if she's Jin new bitch that's been rumored.", "Sexy as hell but she looks dangerous. I don't even want to know her. "Jin must've trained her."_

"Lili, don't listen to them." A voice came across her ears. She looked up at the black hearted Jin. His eyes were on her. Hwoarang darted his eyes at Jin, "You…" Jin smiled at Hwoarang, "Oh and you brought your hedgehog with you." Hwoarang snarled until Jin's guards came by him. Jin looked down at Lili and stroked her cheek. She looked at his eyes. He said, "May you walk with me? We have some matters to discuss." Lili frowned, "Yeah." Hwoarang growled and walked around as they left him behind.

Jin and she sauntered to the top balcony of the Banquet Hall. Lili felt uncomfortable with Jin's hand on her shoulder. She threw his hand off and hissed, "Don't touch me. Now what do you want you sick bastard." Jin stated, "Alright. My father will be arriving shortly. I will handle Hwoarang in my own hands. All you do is handle my father."

"Why is Hwoarang involved? He did nothing!"

"He's in the way of me and you working together."

"How? He's not even bothering you."

"Yes he is. He always wants to fight me for no reason. So if it is a fight he wants. He'll die this time."

"…" Lili's lip trembled with fear. "I'll do it." I'll kill him…"

"I know you wouldn't back down." Jin smiled and then aimed his face at the door. Kazuya Mishima walked in with Anna Williams. Anna Williams was still looking like that rejected Playboy bunny slut and Lili saw that Anna and Kazuya walked arm in arm with him. Lili sighed and Jin whispered in her, "You can do it. When it's done, you'll be rewarded."

**(A/N: To all Jin Kazama fan girls: Sorry I made him a total jerk. I love him so much he's sexier as a jerk.)**

Lili slowly walked the stairs, met a champagne carrier down the way and stopped. She hit the glass with a fork. She cleared her throat, "Attention…" Everyone focused on her again. She grinned, "Good evening, welcome to the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation Peace Treaty Dinner and Signing. I am Lillian Rochefort, Vice President of the Mishima Zaibatsu and would like to welcome you all," Her eyes fell to Hwoarang's. He was smiling at her. She suddenly imagined him dead. It flashed so quickly she wanted to cry. Then she got back to her welcome speech, half smiling. "Thank you for coming. The dinner will start shortly so everyone proceed to the Ball Room. Thank you." She sipped her champagne and groaned. She stepped down the stairs and saw Kazuya walk to the ball room. She chased after him and tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Sir, may you come with me?" Kazuya looked back with his one red glowing eye and said, "You must be Jin's assistant?"

"Vice President but you can call it that." She seductively looked at him. Kazuya felt his heart race. Lili grabbed his arm until Anna tugged on the other one. Lili grew mad, "Excuse Ms. Williams, I need to speak with Kazuya alone." Anna snarled, "I will tell you when you can talk to him….never."

"I NEED TO SPEAK WITH HIM, ANNA WILLIAMS!" Lili exclaimed. "IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!"

"YOU WANT TO GET LOUD WITH ME, LITTLE MISS PRINCESS?"

Kazuya snatched away from Anna. He shook his head, "Lillian can be trusted." Lili smiled and saw Hwoarang at the corner of her eye. He looked disappointed. She sighed and walked with Kazuya outside.

Kazuya said, "So what is it, Mr. Rochefort." Lili saw her hand go up her hand. I am very happy you arrived. You know, you are a much better leader than your son. Why not work with him?"

"That's why I am here."

"Do you want to work with him?"

"No. I am fine with the G Corporation. I mean I want to co run but let him buy my company is unacceptable. This is my company."

"Oh I understand." She leaned near him. "I like guys who understand what they are talking about. A real leader you are. It's funny how I used to like your son. Truthfully, you are a man of your power."

"Thank you, Lillian."

She wiggled her hips a little and pretended to walk away until he grabbed her hand. She exhaled and faced him. He grabbed her in a hug and suddenly, she wrapped her leg around his waist. Then a flashback of her and Hwoarang almost making love appeared. She winced and slid the knife out her garter and Lili looked at Kazuya. He exhaled softly into her. She felt evil in him. Then she grabbed tighter on the knife and stabbed Kazuya in his back. She grunted and shoved the knife so deep it hit a vein and part of his heart. He didn't scream or anything. He just collapsed. She bolted out screaming. She grabbed the knife and began to run away from Kazuya's body. She felt it was lifeless. She killed a man. She never wanted to kill to survive. She didn't want to be the next Nina Williams. Yet, she killed one of Japan's elite. It was over for her. She might become a criminal anyway. In order for her not to get caught, she might have to kill Anna Williams….as well.

**(Review) **


	8. Hell Awakens

**I am back back back! Sorry for the wait…My mother kicked me out the house. AND IM 17**

**OH !**

**Well, here is Chapter 8 **

**(its about damn time)**

**Chapter 8**

Lili looked at her hands as she sat on the sidewalk of the Mishima Zaibatsu. She saw Kazuya's cold blood. She felt the smooth breeze of cars zoom by her. She was thinking hard of how she was going to destroy her next victim, Anna Williams.

A silent sigh broke in the quiet atmosphere of Lili Rochefort's suck-ish night. She looked up at the moonlit sky, staring at the stars that crept into the picture. She searched for a shooting star to wish her out the mess she was in. She clasped her hands together and waited on how to escape. Unfortunately, she could not due to Jin's threats of murder.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"You killed him, did you?" sung the voice of the Devil. Jin Kazama was alone somehow.

"Yes, sir; I killed him" The hell? How could she say yes sir to a punk like him?

"That's what I wanted to hear. Thank you, Ms. Rochefort. Expect a gift from me." He hung up. Lili still looked lost. Why was he sounding so secretive? Why was he giving her a gift? What kind of gift? Anna Williams had to die next. What would happen then?

Anna Williams stood in the foyer. She waited for Kazuya to return. She paced slowly in the lobby as she smirked at past memories of her and Kazuya. She wished for him to hold her in his office and to give her a little rendez –vous. She wanted to feel the scent of his lips upon hers. It was like yesterday when Kazuya slid his muscular, strong fingers under her skirt, making her beg for mercy. Anna never knew it led to such attraction but the fact that what happens in the office stays in the office, she wanted it like that. She strolled around to find Jin waiting for Lili.

Jin sighed, "Lillian…hurry up. You have to make my toast." Anna said, "Oh Jin?"

"What, you slutty dressed whore?" Anna blinked at his appearing words. She stated, "I am not a whore. I dress sexy. Any whom, where is Kazuya? You guys must sign the treaty."

"I really do not where he is. I'm looking for Lillian."

"Stop calling be Lillian. It is Emilie de Lili Rochefort. I am French if you not know. You know Monaco, the French country?" She stood there looking better than be before. She was smiling a warm smile. Jin approached with and knew that she was not ok for killing a man.

_Thank you for getting rid of that parasite. Now, I want you to get rid of Anna. Your gift would be wonderful if you kill her. If you do not wish to kill her, that is perfectly fine. Your gift will not be as special._

He walked away and she whispered, "Special?" Jin said, "Lillian!" She caught with him as her head began to bang. She told him, "It's Emilie de Lili Rochefort to you."

"Lillian, go make my toast." His eyes began to go deadly. She gulped and as she walked through the double golden doors, people from around the world stood. Lili fixed her skirt and Jin's "secret service" walked with him. Lili saw Hwoarang at table and he looked at her. Lili was lost at what to do. She thought, _"Should I run away and just move back to France or should I pursue this as a career? I don't want to be stuck with a monster that would kill me or a jail sentence!" _

"Lillian Rochefort would like to propose a toast." stated Jin as he stood at his dinner table. She ran beside Jin and held her champagne glass up, "Sorry for the long wait. *cough* I, EMILIE DE LILI ROCHEFORT would like to propose a toast to the finally given peace treaty between the G Corps and Mishima Zaibatsu. On behalf of the Mishima Zaibatsu, I would like to say thank for all of you preceding your best to come out tonight. You are truly a special guest in the abode of Jin Kazama himself. I would also like to propose a toast to Anna Williams. On behalf of the G Corps, she has been stepped up into President." People cheered and people were confused because she stated Kazuya's toast.

"So as we begin our dinner and mingling, I would like to say these words, if it was not for Jin's kind heart and generous ways to make this treaty, the beginning of World War III would have started. Enjoy your night! Cheers!" She smiled, raised her glass and everyone sipped their champagne. Jin said, "That so touching."

"I stated a fucking lie."

"It's ok; some lies get you to the top!"

"You were so sweet back then and now, you're mad with power. Ever since Azazel's collapse and you just being found in the desert, you have gone stone wild with power. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm stone wild with power." A melting evil smile slowly crept on his face. Then, he kissed her cheek lightly. She blushed yet felt cursed. A venomous touch by a poisoned man was haunting. Hwoarang came over and smiled, "That was beautiful toast, Lili." She tilted her head to the side and smiled. He scanned Jin as he stood firm and tall over Lili. He tapped the desk, "I prefer that you back off, Hwoarang. I am speaking with my Vice – President of the Zaibatsu. This is business affair not a party for hoodlums like you." Hwoarang grew furious but Lili touched his chest, "Hwoarang, it's ok." Hwoarang backed away and stated, "Lili, I hope you do not fall in love with the Devil." She gasped and looked back. He was silent and sipped his sweet champagne. He swiftly strolled to the foyer.

_Follow me, Lili. We have a few things to discuss. _

"What do you mean, execute Hwoarng! Are you out your mind? This is not the Jin I knew that wanted to stop the Mishima Bloodline with no violence. Now you want to kill Hwoarang? Someone is definitely not getting the Humanitarian Award. I vote nay on this. A complete and total nay." He chuckled under his breath.

"Don't look so surprised. You want to kill him too, right? Your blood boils under your body and all you want to do is make him turn into a dead corpse." His step treaded on the bronzed tile. He had the glass on his lips. Lili scrunched up her nose.

"My father is a dead corpse because you robbed his oil fields. YOU'RE MAD, JIN!"

"Mad because I now have a feisty executive who would not mind anything but destruction along my side. Nina Williams was nothing but an informant who was an assassin on the side. You have done my dirty work and have only been in trouble one time." He bent down over Lili, inches away from her face. "I thank you, Emilie." He promenaded into the Banquet Hall and Lili stood, emotionless. Her body was stiff and her heart raced. Jin called her, "Come on. Anna has to sign this damned treaty." Lili caught up with him.

She was signing her delicate soul with the Devil.

**OK, I WILL POST MORE OFTEN… I PROMISE YOU ^^**

**(REVIEW BABY)**


	9. Into Hell's Doors

**Chapter 9 is here as well. **

**Welcomes new fans and old ones!**

"Pardon me, Ms. Rochefort but are you dating Mr. Kazama?" A woman came to Lili as she sat in her seat eating her teriyaki salmon with rice. Lili coughed up her food and panicked. Jin looked at her as she choked. Jin told the woman, "No, that is not the case. She is just an associate of mine." The woman then smiled, "Well, congratulations to your peace treaty." She strutted off and Lili still choked. An agent patted Lili's back. She then coughed and sighed. Jin asked at the Executive Table, "So, what are we going to do about Spain's Bombing?"

"Spain's bombing, well, we can at least offer a fine amount of repair money for the damage. You did bomb a church and killed some people at a wedding. I would not be surprised if someone from the wedding came to you and messed you up."

"Speaking like a worried little girl I see. I think we should give them money but this was to avoid Kazuya getting in my way."

"I would have told him."

"You were not working for me, Lillian." He quickly fired.

She blushed as she remembered him saying Emilie in such a tenor voice. She nodded with the fork on her lips, nibbling on the remaining salmon. A waiter walked by and held out a tray of champagne. The sweet aroma of old Gosset Champagne sprinkled in her face. Her eye caught the bottle of Grand Rose Brut and a warm strawberry tart next to it. She questioned the waiter, "Is this on behalf of the French division of the G Corps?" He nodded, "Oui, mademoiselle. The Corps in Monaco." Lili's home country sped out like fire. She stood and smelled the champagne. Jin and his agents looked up at her. She sniffed the sweet, citrus aroma. She said, "I declare some, s'il vous plait."

"Merci." The waiter thanked her and handed her the champagne and tart. She smiled as it reminded her of home. She sipped the champagne and she looked at the bubbles rise like a dream. Jin asked, "The G Corps sent it or is it being passed around?" He looked around and everyone was getting different Gosset Champagnes. Lili stated, "Apparently, G Corps France must be hosting the refreshments. Such fine wine and food given on an elegant night like this makes me smile."

"Well, it is G Corps and they will do anything to make you like them."

"You're signing the peace treaty." Lili winked at Jin. He looked astonished and then screams were loudly heard. It came from the foyer. Anna ran in the banquet hall and hollered, "Kazuya is DEAD!" Jin grunted and whispered in Lili's ear, "Where did you put the body!" Lili panicked, "I left it outside. I'm sorry."

"You really left him outside?"

"Yes, but… I gave him a look as if he had a heart attack. Visually, it looks like nothing happen but yet he's been stabbed."

Jin's eyes danced with happiness, "Lili, I praise you right now."

"Praise me all you want, but you're not getting any extra favors."

Everyone was upset and tearful. The G Corps division had a moment of silence. The Mishima Zaibatsu mourned the lost. Jin was acting and stood up with his glass.

"I would like to raise a toast for my father, Mishima Kazuya. He was great man and he was definitely going to do our peace treaty. I know see that I will sign this treaty in his honor and on behalf of Ms. Williams."

Anna walked into the hall and had makeup run down her face. She sadly paced around the foyer. Lili looked at the depressed woman. _That's what you get you, pitiful bitch. Lili thought. _Why could she think such a thing!

"You killed him!" Anna stood in her face. Lili looked astonished and said, "I just led him outside, we talked and then I went inside!"

"You silly, wannabe gothic SLUT!" She slapped her in her face with a sharp stinging sensation. Her face pierced red and Lili's face was directed towards the slap. She grimaced deeply and growled. Anna then swung her foot towards Lili. Her foot hit her in the stomach, tossing her into the wall. A crowd began to outpour into the foyer. Lili coughed as her body landed on the ground. Her mouth dripped with blood from the blow. Anna stomped to Lili. She cried out, "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Lili stood slowly and charged to her, "I know what you did too." She simply slid under Anna, tripping her in her steps. She stood and swayed her leg into Anna's side. She faced backwards of Anna and perused a back flip and a roundhouse onto her. Anna blocked nothing. Jin stepped outside watching Lili's flawless attacks. Anna was on the ground, still begging for life. The Devil presumed to show on Lili's beautiful face. She stepped to Anna and stomped her heel into Anna's chest. Anna grabbed the foot and twisted it. Lili's rolled onto the floor and Anna snapped it like a twig. Lili yelped then somersaulted into stance. Anna shot up and tried to triple slap her like her sister, Nina. It was a fail. Lili stole Anna's neck and swung herself onto a vaulted flip. Anna spun like a rolling pin and she hardly planted her face in the floor. Lili then got on the floor and jabbed her with her heel. The crowd saw Lili stand with confidence. Lili stated, "You slept with Kazuya trying to make you reach the top and now you blame me for murder!" Lili kicked her in her side, "I do not think you want to mess with me." Lili backed away from her and smiled, "It's time for afternoon tea, farewell!" She gracefully walked off.

**(A/N: I LOVE THAT ANIMATION OF HERS)**

Crowds clapped for her as Anna simply lied there. She was defeated. Lili took a glass of champagne and sipped a simple drink. Jin grabbed her hand and said, "Emilie, that was wonderful."

"You say that, Mr. Kazama. Yet, I do your dirty work so that your hands can stay clean." She still faced away from him, headed for the exit.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jin asked with a sly smile. His hand clasped hers tighter.

"I am going home." She looked at him. Her dancing blue eyes saw his dark, empty black eyes. She was lost. Lost into what her feet would take her. She wanted to jump into Jin's arms and say, "I did your dirty work, now repay me," or she could leave with no trace of her in the Mishima Zaibatsu. Then her small delicate feet walked somewhere else. She pulled the Devil outside and saw rain plummet the Earth. Kazuya's body disappeared. Jin smirked, "She disposed the body."

"I guess so." Lili was misplaced. The rain didn't stop. They stood under the awning, with hands still clasped. Lili looked at the 22 years old power tool. She was only 17, not knowing where the world would take her. Jin then stated, "If you're scared of this new life you are being accustomed to, let me help you walk through it."

Lili stared at Jin. Jin stared at Lili. Hwoarang saw their hands intertwined.

Lili smiled and faced the drowning world. She never saw Earth in such a deep black light. She chuckled and said, "I'll follow you every step of the way." \

Hwoarang saw them. It was scary that it seemed the world was going to explode any moment.

Any moment…

The lips of the light…

And the lips of the dark…

Could match…

And never move apart…

Lili looked up at Jin. Jin grabbed her hand tighter and as soon as Hwoarang ran outside, he saw the most forbidden thing of his life.

**….what did he see?**

** Stay tuned my loves….**

** ^^ Have a request? Let me know and I'll see what I may do ^^**

** Sweet Baby Jesus!**


	10. Jin's Puppet

…**.I left ya'll hanging! Well, here you go my dear babies. Chapter 10 is here to help your worry.**

**btw, I love you…just saying.**

_"Your eyes are closed and so are mine. I cannot bear to see you with a man, no, a beast like him. He has formed to you into his slave and he is your master. What are you doing, Lili? OPEN YOUR EYES AND SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" _

_~ Hwoarang_

Lili gripped Jin's hand as they walked inside from the rainfall. Hwoarang was invisible to Lili. She walked by as they went to close down the signing and for the companies to just get along. Hwoarang shouted for Lili. She was deaf to his call. She giggled as Jin held her palm. Hwoarang caught up with them.

"Dear ladies and gentlemen, I have decided to put an end to the signing due to injury of President Williams and request that a simple dinner and mingle session to commence." Jin stated as he stood at the dinner table. Lili looked up at the newfound man. He was so handsome in a suit and his hair always in a ducktail. She blushed as Jin grabbed her hand from under the table. Hwoarang saw her expression. She was red as Jin's fingers intertwined with hers. Jin lifted his champagne with his free hand and stated, "Enjoy your night." Jin raised his glass and the attendants raised theirs. Roars of speaking spun in the room. Lili blinked as she stood with Jin and his guards. She then saw Hwoarang but he did not see her. He could not bear to face such a cheater. He could not bear to face such a liar. He could not bear to see a lost love. He could not bear to let Lili go. Lili then chuckled as if she did not care and followed Jin into the foyer.

Jin and Lili stood in the reception area with other couples. They laughed quietly and socialized like rich people. Lili felt like she was going to enjoy this solid enjoyment. Jin sipped his drink and saw more young and attractive people walk into the room. Some G Corporation mourners and Mishima Zaibatsu employees went home. People chatted, "Kazuya is dead. What a relief. All he tried to do was use us to show off to Jin."

"Yeah, I mean really. Kazuya was having a competition with his son! What a low life."

Lili faced the people that admired her. They smiled, raised their glasses and she sipped. Jin stood in front of her and said, "So, you feeling ok?" Lili still blinked out into another direction. He took his finger and put it under her chin. She made her face turn to Jin's. She smiled and said, "I'm sorry?"

"Are you ok?"

"You are asking me. Not telling me." She had a frustrated face of 'what the hell are you saying.'

He lightly chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Of course, I'm asking you. You are simply lost in thought, am I correct? Now, I do ask you to do one thing."

"That is?" She faced him with her hips pushed to the side.

"Come with me." He acknowledged. He took her light, airy hands gently and walked with her up spiral stairs. She positioned her thin body accordingly and stepped on step. The crowd watched them and then wondered, "Someone is about to lose their virginity."

Jin and Lili…was the topic of the night. She sat up in a satin like bed and thought, _"Please tell I did not drink too much." _She wore a white nightgown…of hers, her sleep mask…of hers, and her blankets…not hers. She looked down to see who laid next to her. She slowly pulled back the covers and she then wanted to vomit. It was Hwoarang.

_"WHY AM I THINKING THIS WAY? I supposedly love, Hwoarang but I want to…_

_ …kill him."_

Lili wondered about those blankets. She stood in the kitchen, making a fresh quiche to take to lunch. She saw how soft and how the fabric ran through your fingers. Then she thought of Jin holding her hand, fingers in her hair, his stance so strong, his pride so wide and his deep, never ending, sex intoxicating voice saying.

"Lili, what's wrong?" Hwoarang spoke. She shook, scared of his appearance. She dropped the eggs for the quiche and she cursed, "SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING…" She never spoke such language. Hwoarang was surprised like she. The awkward silence of them made the apartment not a home anymore. It was just a place to stay. She picked up the spilled egg shells and mopped the yolk. Lili got frustrated even more and scurried to the bathroom. Before she put her foot in the door, Hwoarang asked, "Why are you acting this way? What changed you?" She stood still. What changed her? Nothing changed her.

"I'm fine, Hwoarang." She chuckled and bit her lip. Then her phone rang on the dresser. She answered it, "Hello, this is Lili."

"Do you like the sheets?" spoke a beautiful voice.

"I love the sheets." She blushed as she pressed her cheeks. She faced the mirror as his words eased in like a classical masterpiece.

"May you come to work right now, Emilie." His silky tone carelessly made her melt. She was getting hot just standing there.

"I sure can." She giggled more and then he whispered,

"Quickly…" The phone clicked. Lili want to scream like a school girl. She laughed and walked to her closet. Hwoarang said, "Who was that? Let me guess. Jin was on the phone." Lili walked out in her black lace underwear. She nodded, "I got to go to work early."

"What happened to you? It's like you've become the Devil's puppet!"

"NO! I AM NOT LIKE THAT!"

"YES YOU ARE!" He stomped closer to her, looking more vicious than Devil Jin. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING? YOU ARE LAUGHING AND GIGGLING WITH A POSSESSED MAN WHO'D RATHER KILL TO SUPPORT HIMSELF!" He suddenly pushed her out the way, forcing her on the ground. She looked up and wanted to cry. Hwoarang went into the bathroom. He said while he was in there, "I almost became the Devil because of the end of tournament, I touched Azazel. Azazel improved Jin in his abilities. I want that bastard dead."

…she hated those words. She screamed, "I WANT YOU DEAD!" Lili stood and grabbed her purse. She slipped on her tiered skirt and black vest over a white frilled blouse. She put on her platform heels and strutted to the door. Before she stepped out the door, there was a thud. She hollered, "HWOARANG!" No response.

"HWORANG, YOU OK?"

…no response

"HEY!" She ran to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

…no response.

She kicked the door down and saw Hwoarang on the floor with a gun in his hand. He looked up at Lili with eyes with a scent of revelation. His hand on the trigger, he aimed it at Lili.

"You're possessed with him. You love him. YOU LUST FOR HIM!" He went insane. She warned, "You need to chill before I get upset."

"Me? Chill? You're the one who wants to fuck Satan and his beloved groupies. I saw you and Jin hold hands. You'd rather date someone who is maniacal than someone who will protect you?"

"I'M 17! YOU ARE 22! I CAN PROTECT MYSELF! I PROTECTED MYSELF WHEN ANNA TRIED TO DAMAGE ME! YOU NEED TO RELAX!"

"Relax… I'll relax when you stop working for Jin." He smiled with a crazed look on his face.

His index finger trembled on the beautiful .22 pistol. He stated, "You are his pawn. He controls you."

"When the hell did you become so holy holy, Jesus loves me?"

"When I realized that those sheets he carried you in were from his bedroom."

"…what?"

"Don't you remember? You guys went upstairs together. The beauty slept with the beast."

…It didn't make sense. She never kissed him. All they did was hold hands and walk upstairs.

"How did you know?"

"HOW DO I KNOW," his finger pulled a little bit on the trigger aimed at her pretty little skull. "I KNOW BECAUSE I SAW YOU TWO!"

The trigger was pulled and the bullet zoomed faster than the speed of light. Lili suddenly moved her body away from the bullet with accuracy and quickness. The bullet hit the ceiling and Hwoarang fired another one. She back flipped multiple times away from the bullet. She grimaced, "Hwoarang, you know what? I'm going to pack my stuff and leave after work." She darted out the room. Hwoarang sighed and aimed his head at the sky. She whispered, "Don't fall in love with him."

Lili got to work 15 minutes after Jin's eager anticipation to see her. She went on the elevator, grabbed some files from the apartment and organized them with a takoyaki to-go bag in her mouth. She frowned after the screen shots of mentally unstable Hwoarang replayed in her brain. The elevator opened and there stood Jin, waiting, chuckling and smiling. Lili smiled back and Jin snapped his fingers. He turned, "Come along, Emilie. We need to talk in my office."

**What are they going to discuss? What are they going to do? What will Hwoarang do with that gun? All your prayers will be answered in Chapter 11…**

** I love you, my beautiful people. You are all beautiful in my eyes.**


	11. Killer Emilie

**My sexy people XD**

**I want to respond to your reviews**

**Add me as a friend if you like **

**O-sasha-O: I hoped I saved your life ^^**

**Obsessiveangel: He will not die, angel X). He'll be alright.**

**LadyCastle: I hope I saved your life ^^**

**vampiregirl134: Thank you for the kind words my dear vampire. For your sweet kindness, I will dedicate this chapter to you. And yes, I will update chapters as soon as possible.**

**whattheglob: Hehe, Jin is cruel for a reason XD**

** In the words of Christie Monteiro, "Here we go!"**

Sitting on the office chair in the throne room, Lili watched Jin just look at her. Her hair was curled up and her body was slender with hips to add. Jin stood up where his throne was placed. He spoke as he walked around the side of the room, "So I see you had a confrontation. It is written all over your face." She wondered how he knew such things. Jin then faced her, "Anna is badly wounded but in stable condition, Kazuya's dead, Hwoarang is a lunatic and where do you stand, Ms. Rochefort? It seems to me that you know what you're doing." His head cradled on his fingertips. His eyes blasted with a rich golden hazel then dimmed down to brown again.

**(A/N: If you ever saw Tekken: Blood Venegeance, you'll know what I'm talking about in the beginning.)**

His voice still sung like a fallen angel, "I declare, Ms. Rochefort that we continue this relationship of employee and employer. You understand me?" Lili stood, "Yes."

"Good." Then he situated infront of her. He took her hand and softly pecked her cheek. He whispered sweet – nothings in her ear and then exhaled coldly into her ear. She wanted to liquefy right where she was standing. He let go of her hand and walked back to his throne, "Remember, boss and employee." He looked at her one last time and said, "Go on. Do your work." She nodded and faced the double doors. She was lost. The man that supposedly hated her kissed her cheek with such ease. His anger was aimed at not her but someone else. It was like he was pleased to feel the company of a woman. Heat went to her stomach and she finally opened the door, letting cool air rush in on her. She said as she faced the opening of the doors, "I am here to please you, Mr. Kazama." She stalked out the door like a proud woman. He laughed to himself and sat. "I as well, Ms. Rochefort."

**Time Passes**

"NO, NO, NO! I DO NOT CLAIM THAT, I ORDERED THAT!" a sophisticated female shouted on the phone. She continued her rant, "I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME THAT 25K BEFORE FEBRUARY! IF THAT IS NOT GOOD, THEN WE WILL FILE YOUR BANKRUPTCY." She hung up the phone and tirned up the Chevelle Hats Off to the Bull album on her computer. She tapped her platform heels and was frustrated with G Corps.

It had been 6 months since Lili's worked for Jin and she demanded respect. She was Vice President and proud to be. She was respected my people below her and she liked it. She invited to company parties and was wanting to enjoy the upcoming Christamas Party that was secretive in the kitchen of the Executive Office. Lili turned 18 in November and was excited to be an adult. She was still sweet but became more authoritive. She lived alone in a condo with some of her dad's prized possessions, his photos and her childhood photos around the cozy abode. She remembered the first time she had fallen off her equestrian horse. The snapshot Sebastian took when she cried on the ground and her father holding her humblely was on her desk.

She sighed and looked at the mirror. Her blue eyes were brighter and her hair was a more vivid blond. She seductive black framed glasses as a tender office look but removed them due to them only being reading glasses. Her body was curvier. Her legs were longer and her butt was toned.

She attended operas like she did with her rich friends in Monaco and especially loved the sushi more than usual. She always went out to lunch with her co workers at a sushi bar or ramen noodle restaurants. She got a dog and began taking care of her. Her name was Akira. She actually kept Lili at peace when she was away fromt work. She watched the time pass and saw her appearance. She had changed.

Lili changed for the sake of Hwoarang. Hwoarang went missing after she packed her stuff. He went back to Korea to attend and train at Baek's dojo. His death made Hwoarang even stronger. He did this for his safety and Lili's safety.

…because he loved her.

Lili put on her glasses and looked at the door when knocks erupted. She said, "Come in." Asuka walked in with a happy glow. She shouted, "LILI!" She wore a bright pink Kirby shirt and black short shorts. She crossed her legs as she sat in her chair.

"How come you're back already." Lili blinked.

"I just missed you!"

"Justin Bieber is dating Selene Gomez if you didn't know."

"OMG! I KNOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW UPSET I WAS!"

"Stop screaming like you're at his concert then. I thought you were a Noh Min Woo fangirl. My Girlfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox movie actor is him, right?"

"Ugh, I love him."

"Moving on." She looked through the debt files of G Corporation

"What's up with you and Jin!" She stopped filing.

"Nothing, it's a boss and employee relationship. We aren't dating."

"You sure? You guys always have meetings."

"It's called a job. You should get one." Lili nodded and looked up as _he _walked in. Lili stood, "Jin." Asuka looked beside her. She grinned brightly, "Hey, cousin Jin." He said hello to her with a soft voice. He looked at Lili and said, "You spoke with G Corp yet?"

"Yes sir." Lili nodded and reached for the files. He said, "I don't need them, I trust you." He tapped his fingers on the door. She sighed.

"Well, they don't want to pay since Kazuya is deceased. Anna is wounded so who is left to pay?"

"The company will have to do so. Anna is just wounded. She'll come back and pay eventually. If she doesn't, you'll know what to do, right?"

"Yes sir." Lili pushed up her glasses. Jin looked up and down at her with his eyes. She wore a black blouse, red tie, and a plaid red skirt that was a little above her knees. She wore a black rose headband and black goth boots. She walked to Jin and said, "I have a copy of those files and I have an extra copy for you." She handed him the copy and his eyes still wandered like a little boy looking up a woman's dress. He coughed and loosened his blouse. He took the papers and said, "Well, when does Anna leave the hospital?"

"Mmm, I would say about this time tomorrow." She strutted back behind her black oak desk. He looked at her wlak.

"You've matured, Ms. Rochefort."

"Thank you, Jin." She smirked and sat in her office chair. He looked at Asuka and said, "Stop yelling, I can hear you my office." He left the room and closed the door. Lili touched her lip and bit it powerfully. She got to work on Tekken Force's upkeep inventory and Asuka peeked over her computer. She asked, "You like Jin?"

"WHAT!"

"You like my cousin."

"Of course not." Lili tapped her foot. Then her phonebuzzed. She placed the call on speaker.

"This is Lili Rochefort, Vice President of Mishima Zaibatsu, how may I assist you?"

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Lili."

"Emilie, how are you nowadays."

"May I ask who this is."

"Sebastian." Her heart dropped quickly.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"How are you, dear." His voice was relaxd.

"I am wonderful, how are you."

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Yes, Sebastian."

"I need to speak with you. I haven't heard your cheerful voice." Her eyes welded up in tears. Asuka walked out the room as she waved good bye.

"I'm fine, Sebastian. Where are you?"

"I'm wonderful actually. I am just taking care of your father's estate as we get ready to sell it."

"You're selling the house!"

"We have to."

"Who is we?"

"The company is selling it to lift off the bankruptcy. I will be running the company on your behalf since you are with the Zaibatsu."

"That's pleasant but can someone else who is not as old as you run it."

"Well we have a few candidates but for now it's me then we were thinking of giving the company as a sell out to the Zaibatsu after I perish."

"Sebastian, are you sure?"

"You will take care of it. You are working in good hands."

"Sebastian…"

"Emilie, remember your name. Remember you are a FRochefort. Be proud of your name." His voice sounded weak.

"I will." She began to exploded with tears.

"Do not sulk with tears. You are strong. Your father will be proud of you."  
"Yes." She seized her waterfalls and looked at the picture. Her father looked down on Lili and beamed at his daughter. He had his hands reaching for her. His laugh was hearty yet welcome. Then Jin walked in again. She said, "Sebastian, I thank you for speaking with me."

"I am here for you if you have any questions." Sebastian implied. She smiled at Jin.

"Ok Sebastian. I love you dearly."

"I love you too, Emilie." He hung up the phone and Jin sauntered slowly around the room. She deeply at the way he walked. She put the phone off of speakers and hung up the phone. He stated, "Why do you have such a small office."

"Well you did put me here." The office was as big as the Oval Office of the President of the United States. It was humungous to her. She looked at the small minifridge in the corner of the room. He grabbed a Yuzu Ramune and popped the marble into the bottle. He looked at Lili as he drank it and sighed, "Well, I'm done for the day. I paid Spain's money and now I have to console with the Egyptians on their temple. I just do not want to deal with Zafina's crazy ass." He leaned against the wall. His voice made Lili a little too happy. His eyes lit up in her office. She then faced away from him and said, "I'm going to go and head home. It's four in the afternoon. I have to go pick up my dog."

"What do you have?" He said with such boldness.

"A red Shiba Inu. Her name is Akira." She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Ah." He acknowledged as he roamed the room. Lili walked to the door and so did Jin. Jin was in front of her. He stood in front of her. He withstood his emotionless strong stance. She asked, "Yes?"

His hands held her elbows as she stood there with such confusion.

_"…Jin? What are you doing?" echoed in the office._

_ After those words rang through his ears, his eyes blasted that golden hazel like it did 6 months ago._

**That was fast! I'm done with Chapter 11 under the course of 3 hours after the publish of 10.**

**DAMMMMN!**

**Well, my babes, it's time for Chapter 12.**

**I love you! 3**


	12. Lili's Sweet Lemon

**Chapter 12 **Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**I would like to ****dedicate**** this chapter to: ****cwazzy-gyal123. I appreciate the sweet response dearest. And no, it's not cruel. Just read ahead ;)**

**WARNING:** There is a lemon that is VERY sour. .

His hands gripped to those elbows. His eyes glittered hazel and gold. Such a bright color made Lili a little uneasy. He took one hand and slid his fingers up her arm. Lili felt ecstasy. Heat rose in her stomach like it did 6 months ago. She wanted the cool air again. She wanted that sweet frigid air now! It was calling her name. Then Jin stated, "I cannot let you leave so soon."

"Aren't you going home?" Lili asked Jin. He smirked, "Of course not. Everyone else is." Lili grew shocked. Was this a game because she didn't like it at all. Lili snatched her arm away.

"What are you trying to do, Mr. Kazama?" She tried to push Jin out the way but he would not budge. She was treacherously making the situation worse.

"I'm not doing anything. You're the one trying too hard." Then a few knocks came to the door. Lili opened it and it was a co worker of hers. She beamed, "Hey, Lili! The Christmas Party is going to be at Kaho's house. Come and bring some money." She waved at her and Jin. As she left, Jin sighed, "I'm going home." Jin walked out the door and Lili asked, "Come to the party!"

"Nope. See you later, Lillian."

_...Don't call me that, you bastard._

She touched her arm that Jin stroked. His steady voice creeping in the room like a snake completed her. She looked at that picture and then her body. She was a woman now. She was a beautiful woman. She was a business woman. She was a waiting woman. She stared at Jin's magazine cover from when the first time she saw him in his office. She thought of how Hwoarang pushed her and accused her of being with Jin in a working relationship. She did not like that. She faced the direction of Jin's office. She wanted to let Jin know something. It had to be something.

As Lili walked out her office, she jogged to Jin's office. She knew he'd be in there. She opened the room and there he was filing papers. Lili coughed, "Hey."

"Yes, Ms. Rochefort."

"Mr. Kazama?" She slowly stalked up the side of the room where the rails were.

"Go to that Christmas Party."

"No, sir. I will not obey that." She stopped in the middle of walking. Jin looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"I will definitely not go to that Christmas Party."

"Why?" He said.

"I rather spend the week before Christmas with a person that I think should be capable of being with on Christmas."

"What are you implying?" He looked interested. She walked again.

"Maybe, I want to spend time with you this Christmas."

"I don't celebrate Christmas. My mom is not alive for me to spend Christmas. After my mom died, I said no to Christmas."

"Well, celebrate Hanukkah." She giggled. Her steps were just feet away from where he sat.

"What make you think I'm Jewish?" He laughed.

"Then spend time with me then." Lili leaned over his chair. Her chest pressed on the back of the chair. Her chin was on his head.

"Are you telling me that I have to spend time with the Vice President?"

"No." Her hair was in a ponytail. She let it down and her hair fell to her back. She turned his chair for him to face her. "Spend time with Emilie." Jin was turned on by this. He sat up in his chair and leaned back. She leaned over him even more. Her chest was in his view. So perky, he thought, her breasts were. She did mature…a lot.

"Why should I spend time with you, of all people?" His hands shook on the armrests. His mind traced of the things Lili made him want to do to her in such an area like this.

"You should spend time with me because I want you to waste energy on me," It was definitely getting hot in this room. She smoothed her body onto his lap. Her arms were around his neck. His hands wrapped around her waist. Her neck bent so her forehead was on his. His cool breath pressed in her mouth. She wanted that breath down her neck. That would make her pant heavy. That would lead her to activity not a daddy's little girl would like. She whispered in his ear, "Make me become one with you."

"Don't make me lose control." He said as he looked at the wall. Lili aimed his eyes at hers. She bit her lip, "Your voice turns me on, Jin. Keep talking."His fingers kissed the ends of her hair with such delicacy. She exhaled as he said.

"Become one with me, my Emilie." His lips of such silk touch teased her lips as they were close to contact. His tongue stayed in his mouth. It dangerously wanted to do all kinds of things to her. His lips then came to match with hers. She moaned as the kiss got wild. Their lips parted and they danced together. Tongues and lips were touching. It was as if it was their first time kissing. It was for Lili. Lili blushed as his hands slid up her blouse, close to the clasps of her bra. Cold fingers on a bare back were risky for him. Lili gripped Jin's neck tighter. Her lips were pressed harder by Jin's. His fingers were on her bra's clasps. His lips went to her neck. Lili's legs twitched. He sweetly licked up her neck and bit her earlobe. She winced, "…Jin." She squeaked a bit and then it was successful. Her bra was undone. Lili looked at the door and Jin kept his tongue on her neck. Lili squealed, "Please, go further!" Jin saw her tie and blouse was the next task. His hands went to the white little buttons. He unbuttoned one and kissed the front of her neck. She panted, "Uh huh." Jin looked at his desk. Papers organized by his receptionist were neatly there with cookies on the side. Lili looked at the desk.

The cookies seemed to cry when they shattered on the floor. Lili was on the desk and Jin was on top of her. It was as if time slowly came for Jin. Her chest rose up and down at a snail's pace. Her blue eyes blinking at him, made his stomach turn. Her breathing and moans echoed in his head. Jin enjoyed this. Then time regularly paced. He unbuttoned a few more buttons. She giggled as her head lifted to the sky. She smiled and gasped as his kisses trailed down her chest. Jin unhooked the last of her buttons and yanked off her tie. She laughed quietly and gasped at the last breath. She outrageously had an amazing torso. Jin felt something in his pants. Luckily, it was his phone. No, it wasn't his phone…

…yeah let's keep it at not a phone.

Lili was feeling very dirty. Something was running out of her. She was not even on period but it was warm…

….let's keep it at that

Lili squirmed a bit as his tongue outlined her perfect chest. She breathed loudly, "Don't stop, please." Jin kissed her a hazardous, bittersweet, scolding kiss. His fingers danced down on her skirt, simply tapping her thighs with anticipation. They slid in between her thighs under her underwear. Lili moaned, "Please."

_…please God, make me stop before I kill her. _

Too late, Jin's fingers were in her. She panted and moaned. She bit her lip too hard. Blood traced down her lip. It was unsafe for her. Yet, she begged for this. She whined, "Forbidden…this…is. Forbidden…for…us." Jin kissed her neck and bit it for an added scream from her. Then, knocks approached the door. Jin pulled out his fingers and hollered, "Please wait a minute." Lili gasped quietly as she quickly put on her clothes. Jin slid off the table put the files back on the desk unorganized.

As Lili buttoned her shirt, the unwanted guest came in. Jin looked at that guest. The guest screamed, "JIN KAZAMA!" Lili stuttered, "N-no."

_Why? Why did you find me like this? He said wait and you just burst in. How could you? _

_ …Hwoarang._

_**Was that the worst lemon EVER! It's ok my loves. Chapter 13 will make it better.**_


	13. Militant Sacrifice

**I'm on Chapter 13. **

**Happy Birthday, beautiful loves. You guys are all beautiful.**

Hwoarang chuckled with his head in his hands. His laughter was maniacal. He stared at her, "You are sleeping with the Devil. You kissed him, exposed your body to him and you let him do what he pleases. You are so full of shit." Jin stood up for her. He said, "Watch your mouth, hedgehog."

"You think you can beat me?"

"I almost killed you didn't I?"

"Why are you taking Lili from me?"

"I'm not taking her, she's just my employee." Jin simply spoke as he grabbed the edge of the table with anger.

"Why is she buttoning her shirt?" Hwoarang pointed.

"Her button was open and she wanted to close it. Stop intending such big theories that you didn't go to school for."

"What are you saying?"

"Lili is my associate. Are you saying I cannot simply speak with her since you pushed her and called her the Devil's puppet?"

"The Devil is you and you're using her."

"How so, you insolent idiot."

"Basically, she's a Vice President with no college education and you hired her with no interview. You want her for something."

"I want her to help run my company, is that too much to ask. Besides, you do not own Lili. She is neither your and my property. I just care for her. That's all." Lili blushed

"You care for her…was that before or after she killed Kazuya?"

"Before." He said it so nonchalant. Hwoarang looked at Lili. Lili looked away from Hwoarang. He was shocked at the way she appeared, He then sucked his teeth and said, "You know what? I'll catch you later. This, Jin, is not the last time you'll see me." Lili saw him leave. Jin began to organize his papers, "I'd prefer you leave, Ms. Rochefort." Lili nodded, "Yes, sir." Lili stepped down the sides until Jin said, "Ms. Rochefort, I want to fix this proposition."

"You're saying?" She continued to walk.

"Kill Hwoarang…" Jin stated coldly. Lili looked back. She didn't hesitate.

"Understood. Anything else?" She turned to face him. Jin walked down to meet her. He kissed her. A poisonous kiss that made both of them unravel their true, kinky sides. Lili wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands clasped in his hair. Jin lifted her against the wall and embraced her. She moaned loudly as his tongue met her neck again. Her legs wrapped around him and she could not bear to let go. Jin looked up at her and faced her structured face. Her lightly done make up and her bright smile made Jin tame his monster.

Jin lived a life that no one could understand. His mother was dead, his grandfather wanted his riches and father abandoned him after Jun had his son. He was 15 when he lost her and learned some of his moves from his grandfather in order to have revenge over his mother. After he killed True Ogre, his mother's killer, his supposed to be grandfather sends the Tekken Force to kill him.

At 21, Jin lived in Australia and trained in a dojo to forget his fighting. He wanted the Devil Gene to disappear. He wanted his bloodline to disappear. He'd thought, "_Why can't I just commit suicide." _He couldn't. He knew something was going to come in his life and save him from a wretched life. His eyes shifted to Lili's smile again. He thought about how the embrace of such a woman can make him simply complete. He thought back in to the past and how he unlearned the Mishima fighting style and knew how to do karate. He wanted to destroy this bloodline, one by one. Heat would rage into his heart like a wildfire that could not be tamed. Yet, that could happen for the sake of his mother.

He woke up after a confrontation with his grandfather and father in a destroyed forest. A voice made him awake and an evil kept him awake. The forest was destroyed by his hands. He returned to Yakushima. Jin was constantly receiving nightmares and these nightmares led to a journey to find his mother.

Without finding her, he won the tournament and had Mishima Zaibatsu in his hands. He might have started a few fires and created chaos but the world would be boring without that. Dr. Abel and Dr. Bosconovitch still rivaled but that's the way Mishima Zaibatsu ran.

…and without Emilie de Lili Rochefort, he would've committed suicide years ago.

She muttered his name as his kisses lined up her chest. She blushed and Jin then looked at her eyes again. She looked at him. She stuttered, "I-I have t-to go." He let her go and she fixed herself. Jin said, "Have fin at the Christmas Party."

"I will not." Lili stated as she began to walk.

"Why is that?"

"I want to spend the party with you."

"I see."

"Yet, we have to keep the boss and employee relationship, even if we just almost had sex in your office." She leaned by the door.

"I understand your point, clearly."

"Jin."

"Yes?"

"What's with the change of heart? You wanted to destroy me and black mail me but now, you treat me like I'm your woman?" She started to pace around the room.

"I care about you and want to protect you from my enemies."

"So why did you kill Nina?"

"I set her up to die because she wanted to run her thing around my company. She did her own rules and basically denied and betrayed me."

"I see." Lili sauntered towards the door and Jin then stopped her with his hand on her shoulder. He asked her, "Is it ok to make this relationship a little more than boss and employee?"

Lili's heart fluttered. She stood still and said, "As long as you won't harm me."

The room seemed to move. The earth seemed to quake and trigger an effect like no other. Lili stared at Jin. Jin's phone rang. He answered it.

"Yes." His voice carried strongly in the room.

"Azazel is NOT dead!" Jin's advisor spoke on the phone with a scared tone.

"What are you saying?" Jin paced the room and he held his arm.

"The demon has reawakened and Zafina is still alive. She's trying to stop him but…we need a sacrifice to restrain him."

"A sacrifice?"

"It must be a female that is united by the Devil Gene." Jin's face looked at Lili. Obviously, she was bonded by Jin with his distinct curse upon her. He might have possessed her. He might have destroyed her. He might have killed her on the inside. However, one fact was there.

…he definitely loved her.

Jin stated, "I have a female but I don't want to give her up." Lili leaned by the door and looked frightened. She panicked with uncontrollable breathing and dizziness. Her eyes aimed at the ground. She was lost in thought. Hwoarang was somewhere in this and Jin was all over her. She loved Hwoarang but Jin came to her all the time. She focused on Jin and she stated, "Protect me." Jin looked at her. He turned off his phone and told her, "Azazel was never dead. I didn't kill him correctly. Zafina needs a sacrifice to keep him quiet. It has to be a female who works closely with the strongest Devil Gene. Kazuya is dead and you are closely laboring with me."

"What about Anna and Kazuya? Kazuya is dead but Anna still had late night serenades and love making. Would she be a candidate? I will set up your schedule and return to your hands in the morning." She pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"Do not speak like that, Ms. Rochefort. You do not need a damn schedule. Kazuya would have to present himself anyway so she is not even worth it." He faced out the window, back towards her.

"So we should have never killed Kazuya?" Lili began to feel guilt in her intelligence.

"No, we had to." Jin put his palms on her face.

"WHY JIN! SO I CAN BE HIS SACRIFICE! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS ALL ALONG!" Lili tossed his palms off of her.

"No, I had to kill him because you were his next victim for research purposes."

"Research is the reason why he's dead?" She glanced up at him with her head down.

"He wanted to see if a person who works with a Devil Gene candidate can develop qualities of the gene."

"He could have tested Anna. Plus, it's a gene! It has to be passed down through genetics."

"I'm not Kazuya. I understand that it is a gene, as well. Yet, some syndromes can be passed through contact of some sort."

"Ok, so it's research and?"

"If you had the Devil Gene, he was going to slice you open and do anatomy to make himself stronger." She chuckled, "Well, I'm fine." Jin faced Lili and said, "You need to make a schedule for you. You might be a sacrifice."

…_stop saying that. I'm not your toy. _Lili stepped to Jin's front side. He looked down at her and he said, "Be careful, Ms. Rochefort." She nodded, "I will." He pecked her simply on the lips and walked her to the door. He said, "If you notice anything that is unusual, alarm me immediately."

"Jin, I'll be fine. I'm stronger now."

"…says the woman who is scared of being a sacrifice." He smirked. Then his phone rang. Lili walked out and Jin answered his phone without a good bye."

Lili walked out the door and saw nothing changed on the ground. She sighed and went to her car. Each step she took was a pain of loss. She needed to be at Jin's desk side. She needed to maintain his insanity. She needed to make sure his mind would not go into a dangerous rage. She needed him. Like he needed her.

She found herself in the parking garage. Her car window was broken by a giant hieroglyphic. She cursed, "Son of a bitch." She strutted to the car and then her arm began to hurt dreadfully. She fell to the ground. She grunted, looked up at the window and slowly pulled herself up. Her arm felt as if it was on fire. She shrieked loudly, making her voice crack. She studied the hieroglyphic through her soreness. She looked at it. She made out the language with an ease. It read: _You are my sacrifice, Emilie. Come to me._

_Azazel._

Something then wrapped around her brain into insane thoughts. This was some sort of prophecy. Her heart began to fill with rage and destruction. She grew the mind of a killer. She wasn't Miss Prissy Rich Girl anymore. She was the new Boss Lady. She had to support Jin in everything she did. She shook her head and looked up at the sky. She missed the world noticing her but this was a life that needed to be adapted. She was focused on her arm which contained Jin's tattoo. She knew what it meant. Azazel had to die. For the sake of Jin…

She wanted to commit suicide.

**OH MY GOODNESS  
Stay tuned for Chapter 14.**


	14. 13:5 Next Ticket to Hell

**Hey dears!**

**I'm back **

**BUT, THIS IS 13.5 (spoiler: Jin and Lili are headed to stop Azazel)**

**Make sure to vote on the poll to help me, help you on this story.**

* * *

_**Now,  
**__**I want to respond to reviewers on Chapter 12**_

**cwazzy-gyal123: It's ok boo. I have Chapter 14 here as well. Thank you for your messages sweetie ^^**

**Obssesiveangel: Angel! Long time no hear from. Luckily, this chapter is interesting**

**vampiregirl134: Vamp! How are you, dearest? Yes, he did come in at the wrong time. You know what, you make me happy by reviewing!**

**tasja: That's what a lemon is….lusty :/**

**Onto the story, my fans.**

* * *

Lili sat in her car like a lost child. The hieroglyphic laid on the passenger seat. She sighed and banged her head on the wheel. Her arm still feeling like it was burned. She's had the symptoms of night mares and she felt like she was going crazy. She never destructed anything…yet. Lili was supposed to be the sweet little girl who watched operas and shows, not become a war starter. Bizarrely, she liked the feeling of pain upon others. She loved the fact that when someone is in pain, it's funny. She liked the misery. She cherished the despair. She adored the tears of poverty. She unquestionably cared for the blood that is shed for just the fun of it. This was unlike her but it was for her to enjoy.

Suddenly, she received a call. She looked at her phone and it was an unknown number. She grimaced and looked out the window. Sitting in her garage, she answered, "This is Emile de Rochefort."

"You must satisfy him. You can stop chaos by giving yourself to him." Her voice strummed like an unwanted melody.

"Zafina?"

"That is my name." Zafina's voice shook with static.

"You're breaking up." She shouted.

"I'm by the temple. I'd prefer you come soon to the temple to stop this chaos."

"This chaos needs to stop without my help. Why not get another female."

"If you were another female, do you think you would die as well."

"…keep talking." Lili hated being wrong.

"I was not a good enough sacrifice for Azazel. He needs to stay down if a female that knows of the gene to keep him from promoting evil to the world. When Jin and Kazuya came together, Azazel was made physically by all the negative emotion. You can neutralize this emotion. Lili, you need to be his offering."

"You cannot convince me." Lili grew laid back.

"That's perfectly fine. When you wake up with your beloved Sebastian dead, you would have wished you were his sacrifice." Zafina's cold words spat daggers to the chest

"WHAT!" Lili shot up in her car, cursing under her breath.

"That's right. The apocalypse will come early for us and we and all will perish into the afterlife…even Sebastian."

"Where do I meet you?"

* * *

The airport was busy on Christmas. Jin and Lili stood in coats and carried light luggage. Lili carried very "light." She only brought her clothes bag, make up bag, jewelry bag, toiletry bag and three purses. Jin was surprised at Lili's suitcases. He asked, "So you are taking all these bags for a two day trip?" Lili looked up at Jin as they stood at the entrance gate, "Yeah." Her sophisticated glasses were making Jin a little hot. Her hair was put into a bun and she wore a black lace headband. She wore her heavy coat over a long sleeve sweater and black jeans with red pumps.

"I see you pack with a lot of concerns." He looked down at his coat, white blouse, black slacks and black alligator shoes. He was carelessly packed but still clean. He leaned against the counter and Lili was standing by him. Secretly, they held hands behind their backs. She blushed and Jin said as they waited on their plane, "So are you happy that I'm here with you on Christmas?"

"Uh…" She jumped a little as she really wanted to this on Christmas. It felt like Shoujo moment. He looked so normal, not blushing and happy nor mean and angry. He faced the crowd. Lili then felt her heart sink. She was going to give up her body for someone like Jin. Someone she was falling in love with was going to be apart from her. This was for the sake of Sebastian and her friends. This was for Jin. This was for herself.

"Are you happy?" _Speak Lili, answer me._

"I am very happy, Jin. Thank you for coming." _Don't just question me like that, Jin._

"Ok, then." _Thank you for standing by my side._

Their plane was simply called.

"Let's go." _When I'm with Azazel, erase me. _

She sauntered onto the plane, gripping to Jin's hand for dear life.

**Chapter 14...srry for the confusion by babies is up next**


	15. Opposing Hearts

**Chapter 14**

** dedicated to ****vampiregirl134**** for her cheering me up on a gloomy day :3**

Sand slid in between her toes as she waited intensely for them. She spoke softly, "I need him to perish. The world has been through a nightmare enough. Make it stop." She got on all fours and crawled behind the temple, inspecting for grave robbers. She stated, "They need to arrive soon. It's almost time." She leaned her head on the temple's foundation as she sat up. Her ghastly sepia eyes stared at the sky. The moon was going to overlay on the sun soon. An eclipse was going to commence and it would give Azazel ultimate power. She prayed, "Oh please, Allah. Oh please, make them come and defeat this chaos you did not want upon this Earth." She clenched her chest and the wind began to blow. She smiled, "Thank you Allah." She stood and slowly made her way to the entrance. Dust blew wildly in front of the temple. It was getting cold. A blond girl and a tall Japanese male stood by a rising helicopter. She smiled, "Lili, you made it." She felt happiness in her psyche. The world was going to be benefited

Zafina and Lili met each other in the middle of the sandy desert. Zafina stared at Jin. Jin looked at the temple. His eyes focused on Azazel's prison. He was inside and he distinctly felt it. He felt the power flow and rage through the beast. The shattering of his orb was recompleting as could speak. The fact that Azazel seemed stronger made Jin want this force. Jin's eyes closed as he imagined the divine power of chaotic evil in his possession. He saw Azazel shattered to pieces. He viewed his gene overflowing with energy. Then, Lili called him. She shouted, "Jin, Zafina has to speak with you." Lili smiled a fake smile at him. Her hand clenched his. She looked distraught.

She knew what was coming. She was going to stand at the gate and Azazel was going to consume her whole. Her arm blistered with the Mishima tattoo. She was getting the gene herself. It was a mighty strength that she could not control. She wanted everything to stop. She wanted Azazel broken. She wanted his shards splattered on the sands of Egypt. Sadly, Azazel was strong. He could kill her with a few tackles and strikes. She would not give up. She had to do this.

Zafina stated as she slowly strolled with Lili. She positioned, "Lili, what you are going to do for him is going to save 7 billion people even your Sebastian. All you have to do is go in this temple, offer your soul to Azazel and deliberately seize him in this temple. You will be nothing but an emotionless prison guard that has satisfied Azazel and the world." Jin asked, "So she's not satisfying herself?" His arms were crossed. His statute was tall and stiff. Zafina looked back at Jin, "Of course she is; she would save the world."

"This is too good to be true. She's giving up a soul." Jin glared.

"Didn't you sell your soul to the Devil?" Zafina bitterly inquired. She stopped walking and smiled. "Did you take Lili's mind so she can be your slave? Or are you the perfect saint, who does nothing but wellness and charity for the world."

"The good for Lili is enough for me. I will support her decision. I had no choice to give up my soul. I was born with this gene. Lili will do what she wants as long it is not risking the world."

"She's your Vice President; is it not your duty to make sure she does what **you **say?" Zafina trotted around Jin as he felt like she was winning this argument.

"Is it not your duty to keep Azazel a happy prisoner? We would not even be in this if you did not do your job."

"Azazel is…" The moon clouded more of the sun. It grew dark and cold. Lili saw the temple gates open. Zafina saw Lili's eyes change. They danced from blue to yellow. Her tattoo sizzled like the sun. Her human interests seemed to disappear. Each moment, she lost a hint of reality in her. She had to go in that temple and stop Azazel. That had to be a one moral she had to follow. Her body tensed up. The wind picked up around her. She never imagined her 18 year old eyes on a situation like this. She stood as a gust flew around her. She closed her eyes and felt an aura suspend around her. Jin stared at Lili. Zafina could do nothing but keep her eyes on her. Village people gathered around as they witnessed the eclipse erupt in the sky. A glow of red surrounded the coming together of the planets. Zafina warned them, "STAY BACK, THE SACRIFICE IS EVOLVING!" Lili crouched on the ground, her blond hair loosened from the bun and floated in an intense atmosphere throughout her. She closed her eyes and thoughts rampaged her mind. She heard thoughts from her close friends around the world:

* * *

_Even though I hate you, I really want you to succeed in the Mishima Zaibatsu. ~ Anna_

_I'm sorry for what I've done to embarrass you. Be safe for my sake. ~ Asuka_

_Whatever you are doing at this moment, stay positive. Stay a Rochefort ~ Sebastian_

_I love you, Lili. ~ Hwoarang_

* * *

She stood up as each thought powered her up. She looked up and shouted. A blast of power escaped her. This was unlike her. Little by little, she stepped up the stairs to the gates of Inferno. She felt the breeze of the fallen angel in the shrine. Her eyes blazed a bright sulfur color. She then remained still and wind grew wilder. People began to watch the holy place. Hundreds of village people saw the blond girl stand. Her blonde hair flew everywhere. Her dress fluttered. The people whispered, "Is she the savior?" "No, she must be the keeper of the Rectifier of Evil?" "She looks dangerous."

Jin wanted to stand by her but Zafina counseled him, "She must do this on her own. She is stronger than your demonic power." She spoke those words as if it was an insult. Jin saw Lili pause on the steps. Then her back arched. The tattoo was burning through her shirt, revealing her. She actually had the Mishima tattoo on her. She was in love with Jin and that is what made her get so much potential. The tattoo proved, she too, had become the Devil's pawn. She screamed and her body let out another blast. The door flew open and the eclipse was almost complete. She sauntered inside. She heard the shaking of metal.

There stood Azazel. The purple crystallized beast saw the girl. He had spoken, "You have arrived, Emilie. I have been waiting for you." He was bonded by chains and shackles. His dragon like features did not scare her. She wasn't little anymore. Lili stated with monotone, "I shall be your sacrifice."

Zafina smiled.

Jin concerned. He began to run to the doors. The doors closed…

…Jin stopped at the bottom of the steps. The people pulled Jin back. Jin shouted, "EMILIE!" His eyes flamed a deep honey. He cried out, "YOU'RE DEAD!" Zafina never witnessed such passion from a cold hearted man. Lili was inside that temple, probably being eaten. The eclipse pulsed. Jin growled as a blue, dark aura enveloped him.

**(A/N: If you ever saw Tekken: Blood Vengeance towards the end, boy, he is sexy when he is like that. That's where I imagined it.)**

The aura throbbed around him. He was on all fours, snarling like a demon who wanted to be released immediately. Then a pulse shoved the village people back. They were tossed back 100 yards and soon, another pulse sent back 200 yards. Zafina rolled on the ground as she was thrown like a rag doll. She alerted him, "STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO HARM BILLIONS OF PEOPLE." Jin looked back with his head cocked to the side. His voice spoke with such a serpentine tenor, "You…have harmed Lili, my only person on Earth." Wings sprouted from his back. No one has seen such an emotion, mixed with affection and fury. He rose slowly and shouted to the heavens.

Lili faced the temple. She felt Jin's strength. Azazel spoke, "The eclipse is complete. I demand you to give me your soul." Lili then examined Azazel with her eyes. She grew no emotion. She was already dead inside. She saw the glassy eyes of the monster. Azazel's breath filled Lili's lungs. As soon as she nodded, the door cracked. Lili fainted suddenly. Azazel lifted her up with his claws and clenched her in his talons. He roared and the sky began to darken.

_Jin…Let me die! I must do this…for you_

_Lili, you need to understand something, I will kill Azazel for your sake._

_Because I love you._

**This is the end of the story… IM JOKING! I will post Chapter 15 soon, my loves. I**


	16. Passing

**Chapter 15**

**Well, here it is babes. The number 15. This story is going to go on for a long time.**

Lili lied on the ground. Her eyes smoky from the lost of her soul. Azazel felt strong. She wasn't breathing. She was blinded by the power that Azazel gained. Azazel maniacally chuckled. He was fulfilled. Then, Lili panted. Her heart beat. She spoke, "Azazel?" The demon saw Lili as a new being. She was neither human or demon. She was just there. The bodies of Wang and Baek decomposed on the ground were going to be Lili's new companions. Her soul had more compassion and heart. Softly, a gentle wind kissed Lili's face. She felt Death's hands stroke her face. She blinked as the dimly blue lit brick wall seemed to close on her. She felt no flame, no emotion, no attachments and definitely no love where she was. Azazel stated, "Your spirit fills my stomach; it makes me full." Lili couldn't stand. She didn't know how to walk. She didn't know how to live.

Jin was at the golden doors. They were cracking by the concealment of the sun and moon. Zafina's hair breezed. "The dark stars are realigning. That means…" Jin grew horns with quickness. His hands began to grow talons. Village people were frightened. They never saw such a creature. He roared for Lili. Zafina whispered, "Azazel…and Jin…are the dark stars. Lili seems to be an angel of some sort. I was wrong." The elder stood by her. He said, "You were not wrong. There are plenty of dark stars and evil planets roaming this place. We must stop these fiends by…" The temple quaked. Zafina witnessed Jin was gone. She shouted, "LEAVE!" She ran up the stairs. She prayed that Jin did not stop the ritual. The elder raised his cane but it was too late. She was going to stop Jin if it meant killing him.

Lili blinked as the roof shook. She had no voice left. Her body was weak and her skin was pale. She panicked as she desired Jin to be by her. A terrible cry shrieked from outside the sanctuary. The temple appeared as if it was going to crumble. Lili's eyes were not even smoky anymore. The eyes lost it pupil and the iris was a deep color blue. Her eyes were full of emptiness. She mouthed, "Jin…" The rich girl was atonement to the god. She never thought her life would be so confusing. Hell was at her presence. She let no tears flow. She could not withstand the shame of being so useless. Did she save the world? Did she protect her friends and Sebastian. Did she do her goal of being a savior? A knight in shining armor? A liberator? Did God even love her still for doing such a deed since it was His job to shield the Earth. Lili's eyes looked at Azazel chained with a shard through his chest. His orb was glowing black. She could observe her inner self floating in the black mass. Slowly, she was dying. Her rose was beginning to wilt. Her heart was going to flat line…if Jin was not going to come anytime soon.

"LILI!" hollered a voice. This voice had Devil written all over it. Azazel roared and saw who it was. The roof fell in as a winged being soared above it. Lasers shot down on the roof, making it crumble more. Lili mouthed, "Jin?" The being dashed in the hole of the roof and knocked Azazel out of his chains. Azazel rolled into the back of the temple and disappeared. The life form had a large wingspan. It flapped its wings and faced the north were the eclipse was. Lili was behind it. She mouthed, "Jin…is that you?" It looked at Azazel coming. He flew up in the air. Azazel swatted his claws at the demon. He snarled, "Jin, you've come for my offering! SHE BELONGS WITH ME!" He shot lasers out his eyes and it hit him. The demon fell from the sky. It was Devil Jin. He landed on his back and faced the soulless Lili. She had no emotion on her face. She had no emotion in her body. Azazel aimed crystallized claws through the floor and it hit Devil Jin. He was tossed back and then he flew up with his wings. He darted towards him and Azazel swiped him. Azazel roared and Jin threw quick punches at the god. He howled as the eclipse had a stronger pulsation. It ruptured the ground and Azazel shot more claws towards the flying thing. Sweet, wanted pain and blood was tossed onto Lili's cheeks. She saw Devil Jin's arm was sliced. Azazel was changing colors. He was close to death.

* * *

_Lili…_

_Lili…_

_Lili…_

Voices crept into her ears.

_Lili…_

_Lili…_

_Lili…_

The voices wouldn't stop.

_Lili…_

_Lili…_

_Lili…_

She twitched. Her arm twitched lightly.

_Wake up, Lili. _

Her chest rose with life.

_I'll give you my life if you save his._

Her heart trembled with a fight.

_ You will be rewarded. _

Color returned to her skin.

_He might have hurt me…but I know you love him._

Her eyes returned.

_Lili, he loves you._

Her back arched backwards.

_Lili, you love him and I see it…I give you my remained life._

Screams escaped her throat. An altered speech came into the ears of the evils. It was as if devils fought in her throats to speak. Then angels seemed to sing. Wet, hot tears left her eyes, her back bent more than it was supposed to, her screeching made ears bleed and her aura was white.

This was Lili's true form…

She was Angel all along.

* * *

Lili rose off the ground into the sky. A large fifteen foot wingspan waved around her. Feathers wrapped around the place. Azazel grew anger in his heart. He summoned mosquitoes towards Lili. She took the bugs and morphed them to feathers. White beams shot out of her eyes and hit Azazel dead in the heart. He looked like he was snapping into pieces. Lili yelped at the eclipse. More power leaked out of her body. Jin was blinded by such power.

Devil was falling for Angel.

Azazel then turned red. He was dying. Jin aimed at Azazel and bashed through him. Jin's talons clawed at the remains of Azazel. His laugh was maniacal. Evil power shot into Devil Jin with so much liveliness, he couldn't withstand it. Then, he bent forward, holding his chest. He was stronger, more clever, and more dangerous.

Lili saw Azazel explode. As he shattered, Lili fell from the sky. A dying, graceful fall was in sight by Jin. He saw his angel with tattered wings break on the ground. She spun to the ground. Her side hit the brick of the tomb. Blood ran from her lips. The deep red trickled down her neck. Lili's soft, happy eyes were gone. The color died out.

* * *

The doors broke open…

Zafina charged in.

Glass and crystals were everywhere.

The orb was destroyed.

Jin found himself looking at the blond headed girl with blue eyes. The supremacy of her beauty was pale. Lili stared at the wall with no life in her eyes. Her heart didn't beat. Her wings were in shreds. Her aura disappeared. Her lips were blue.

Zafina touched the girl. She sighed, "You saved us." Some of the village boys brought in a blanket to cover her body. The shrine began to quake. It was collapsing. The boys, Jin and Zafina darted out the building. Lili's hair blew in the wind as they ran. Then Zafina stopped. She stared at the tomb. She stated, "He has fallen." Jin looked down at Lili as he stayed in the sky. Sorrow fled over his face. He stared off into the sky. The eclipse was no more.

And so was Lili…

**The story isn't over! Ready for the anticipation? ^^**


	17. Quiet Soul

Missing.

Blank.

Empty.

Destroyed was the love of a lone man. This lone man had fallen in love with a snobby, bitchy yet determined, beautiful woman. His bangs in front of his eyes blew in the wind. His frock coat pressed against his chest. Her lifeless body rested in the white blanket. Her blond curls coiled out the blanket like a peeking newborn. Zafina stood with weak, shaking knees. Her body couldn't stand much longer. Jin turned around with anger, "YOU DID THIS!" Zafina crashed to the ground and shriveled like the snake she was. Jin saw her back up and hiss, "You are the DEVIL THAT MADE HER THIS WAY!"

"I should kill you." He winced and his anger was strong. Body guards grabbed Jin back.

"I'd like to see you try." She smirked evilly. Jin grunted and then, the village boys lifted Lili's body. Zafina looked back as she stood.

"LILI!" Jin hollered.

"She's dead." Zafina spoke with a poisonous tone. Then she turned around and stated, "Throw her into the tomb with the other sacrifices."

"OTHERS?"

"Of course, Jin. They lied saying they had the Devil Gene where I knew you had it all along. So I just got rid of them." She chuckled. He saw that Zafina was ruthless and evil as well. He loved that in women. Yet, he missed the hardcore Lili that got on people's cases. He missed her chest, rising and falling in rhythm. He missed her loud music blasting from her computer.

He missed his Angel.

Slowly, his eyes dangerously shifted to Lili's corpse. He wailed and his head fell as if he was crucified. His eyes lost its fire. It was like he was paralyzed. Zafina clenched his pressure point after she flipped over him. She smirked, "I declare you silence now." Zafina strutted with Jin's unconscious body and said, "Jin and Lili are going to have a wonderful afterlife." She licked her lips and held onto her chest. She laughed, "My Allah, I have done your deed. I destroyed the Devil." Her head turned to the sky. Her smile wider than the heavens, she thought everything was going to ok for her.

_"Jin, wake me up! WAKE ME UP! Shake me and bring me my soul. It's gone. Give me my soul. It's missing!"_

_ "Emilie, I'm coming for you. I will return to you your soul. Then, I'll kill Zafina with my own…two hands."_

Zafina walked to the Great Pyramids and the village boys held their bodies. Zafina ordered, "Into the tombs they go. Osiris will weigh their hearts and watch how it is heavier than a feather. They will burn and rot in the pits of hell." She guffawed loudly, feeling the energy of Jin die out.

_"JIN! WAKE ME UP!" _

Jin lied on a dark, cold concrete floor with nothing but his pants on him. He opened his eyes and then saw a girl chained to the wall. Her eyes were wide open as her lips were a pale gray. Her face was shadowed so white and dim. Her gown was torn and her feed were bruised. Jin focused on her arm. She had the Devil Gene tattoo. She looked to pretty for a devil. She was an angel. He then shouted, "LILI!" The girl twitched and her eyes half opened. She moaned, "…Yes?"

"Emilie? It's me." Jin turned on his stomach in the torch lit room and felt the pain of hard frigid stone on fragile limbs. He grimaced and tried to crawl to her.

"Who?"

"Jin Kazama."

"I…don't know a Jin Kazama."

"You what?" His limbs lost its muscular strength and he landed on his face.

"Jin…He is the Devil. I am no Devil."

"What are you talking about?"  
"I cannot…trust…"

"Cannot trust who, me?"

"You are the Devil's pawn! I am Azazel's sacrifice. Where is my Azazel?" Lili looked fully on the bloodied being."

"He has been diminished. You killed him because you're Angel."

"I am…no Angel!" The chains rattled and her feet hit the brick wall. "I AM AZAZEL'S SACRIFICE!"

"Can you get it through your head? You lost your soul to him! HE HAS YOUR SOUL!"

"My soul is perfectly HERE in me!" Lili screamed. Jin knew her soul was gone.

Lili was really gone.

Jin stared in her hallow eyes. They weren't green or blue. They were a dimmed red. She was still missing her soul and it had to be within Azazel. Jin sighed, "The orb was shattered and Zafina has a piece of the orb."

_"Jin! Look for me in the granite stones!"_

Jin crawled to a stone, close to Lili's hanging body. He realized that Azazel's bond was in her. This wasn't Lili. This was really Azazel's sacrifice. That means Azazel never died.

Azazel was in her but he wasn't released…

And that made everything change.


	18. Resolved

**My loves! Excuse me for my late returns. School kind of ruined my writing and I now have a deviantArt. Yes, I draw as well. JinxoftheShadows…..**

**Now, I would like to present you all with some depressing news. This is the last chapter to WTLIH. It has come to me that some people have become to claim that I stole their stories. I hate that people will take some originality from me, yet copy right their story as mine. It pains me so I have to make this story the end. I'm so sorry.**

The rich, snobby princess couldn't do anything but watch her vessel manipulate Jin. Jin bit his lip as she saw the dangerously false Lili laugh hysterically. This false Lili was Azazel. Azazel had split into pieces to trap Lili's lost soul in shards so it can never be put together. Jin stared offensively at the false girl. She spoke, "Now, Jin. You should know what I do with demons and creatures like you. Beasts I have tamed that have run wild again are executed." Jin shouted, "Lili's case?"

"That bitch? Oh, she'll have a lost soul until I die. Yet, I'm not dying."

"You will not trap Lili!"

"I won't?" False Lili shook on her chains and screamed. The pitch of her scream made Jin's ears fall into a painful rip of the eardrum. He hid his face under his arms. She stopped shrieking and laughed louder.

"You are so damn stupid Jin!"

"I…am not stupid. Bring back Lili!"

"Make me, you stupid ass Devil. You disgrace me." She spit on him from afar. Jin was weak. Lili was actually gone.

"_Jin. Break the seal. All you have to do is cut your wrist with the chain and force it down her throat to release me. Negative times a negative equals a positive." _shouted a voice in Jin's head. Jin looked at the chained Azazel. Lili was his vessel and he had to come out. Jin's heart pulsed with piercing echoes. He laid down on the ground and gave up.

"Alright, Azazel. I am sorry for going against you." Jin's face was planted on the stony tiles. False Lili looked at Jin with shocking eyes. She smirked, "You actually bow your knees to me? Well, I will not fall for such trickery."

"Azazel."

"Silence. You will do as I say."

"What do you want done, Azazel."

"Kill yourself and I'll release Lili." False Lili grinned. She bit her lip, "Just take the chains I have around my arms, let me go and slit your wrists until you bleed to death."

"Ok." Jin stumbled to stand. His head was banging. His brain thumped strongly. False Lili then ordered, "Open your wings and get me down." Jin cracked his back and then stood up. An aura surrounded Jin out of nowhere. Jin didn't fly but walked to false Lili. Each cold, painful step in the concrete made him closer to life or death. His heart died a little until suddenly, he unchained her legs." She smirked, "Now my hands so I can watch you die peacefully. Jin looked at the rusty chains before him. He took his wrists and cut them slowly but deeply.

Each drop of blood…

Each shard broken…

He looked up at the false Lili and smirked, "You can unchain yourself." False Lili swung her foot up in the air to kick the latch off the chain. She said, "So," She destroyed the other chain and fell onto the ground with her bleeding feet. She asked him, "Would you like me to kill you?"

"Don't." Jin stepped to her and poured the blood from his wrist into her mouth. False Lili shook violently. She muffled and then collapse, no breathing. Her lips were turning blue. Her body was weak and it started to crack like glass. Her skin blessed into a deep violet and then the roars of Azazel wisped in the air. She looked at Jin like an apologetic, tearful woman. Then she shattered. The purple shards broke open, releasing lost souls.

Lili was one of those souls.

Jin stood and coughed, wiping his lips. He wrapped his wrist with a tattered cloth off of False Lili's dress. He looked at the shards crack. He clenched his hands into a ball of fists and walked out of the tomb.

"Before you go, Mr. Kazama. I wanted to tell you that I love you." spoke an innocent voice. The voice was soft and feminine. Yet she had spunk in her voice. Jin turned to face the voice. A young woman with blond hair, blue eyes and fair skin stared at Jin. She smiled a warm, motherly smile and stated, "Look at the sun, it rains yet it still shines." She had mentioned the storm that was brewing outdoors. Jin stumbled to the girl.

"Lili…"

"Shh…I love you. Don't say anything else. Let's go home. Zafina will have to pay."

* * *

2 Years Later

* * *

"Hey Emilie?" spoke the secretary. Lili looked up from her desk and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Mr. Kazama requests you in his office." Lili stood and grabbed her laptop. She put on her glasses and walked next door to Jin's office. Jin waited, facing the horizon. He sighed, "In comes my love. Do you have my papers?"

"Of course, Mr. Kazama; I have your papers."

"Did you sign your name?"

"Yes." She walked up the rail and slowly ran her hand up his arm.

"So it's official." He turned to her gradually.

"Yes, so the baby will be protected?" She grinned. Jin touched her stomach and kissed her.

"Of course, Mrs. Kazama." He kissed her gently again and ran his hands in her hair. "Of course." He stroked the ring finger she had her engagement ring on. She looked at his face and blushed.


End file.
